When You're Not Looking
by Embracer
Summary: Modern Day AU. Katniss has been taking care of Prim since her parents both passed away. Between paying the bills and working her butt off, she never had time to worry about her personal needs or desires. She had her job, her friends, and her sister. She didn't realize what she was missing until he showed up when she wasn't looking. -Rated M for later chapters, and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**When You're Not Looking**

**Chapter 1:**

"Prim, if we don't leave in 2 minutes we'll both be late! Move your ass!" Katniss yells from the kitchen while pouring her coffee into her travel mug. Her morning cup of Joe has been the only way for her to get through the day lately. Sleep has been a luxury she hasn't really been able to afford lately between worrying about the bills. The nightmares of her and Prim being forced out of their apartment and having to sleep in her car.

It's not a bad job, but it doesn't quite cover all the bills. She thought she was very lucky to find it, and she likes the work. It was about three years ago when she started at the Abernathy Family Pharmacy. Her interview was the most interesting she'd ever had. Mr. Abernathy did not seem like the congenial pharmacists she'd met before, but apparently he had revived the business after his entire family passed away. She'd thought this was a noble gesture, but he would never admit it. He is a very gruff man who doesn't mince words and always seems to know more than he should. He would never admit it to anyone, but he has a fierce amount of loyalty towards his employees.

Her interview consisted of only five questions. She was led into the back office by an overly put together woman named Effie. She wore too much make-up and her hair could probably withstand a major tornado, but she had a kind smile. Mr. Haymitch Abernathy was sitting behind a big desk that looked like Mahogany. The desk was very ornate, but the man sitting there did not match its grandeur. He was unkempt and looked like he needed a shower.

He eyed her up and down, sizing up the skinny brunette in front of him. This unnerved her a little, but she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that. She felt like he could see right through her. She squared her shoulders and proceeded toward the desk. She offered her hand to the man, and he shook it firmly, but didn't let go and stared her down straight in her eyes. He smirked, let go of her hand and indicated towards the chair in front of the desk. Once she was settled, he looked over her application.

He asked her the first question without looking up from the paper, "Where have you worked before?"

She replied, "I worked at a local diner during high school." He looked up at her through his lashes, imploring her to continue. "It's the one on Hwy-6 towards the Seam Community, Sae's Sandwich Shop."

He eyed her again, and she saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes as well as an imperceptible smile. "Why aren't you still working there?"

She couldn't tell him that she was dirt poor and needed a better paying job to feed her kid sister. She also didn't want to tell him that working at Sae's was reeking havoc on her sanity. She'd been grabbed everywhere possible and had the bruises to prove it. Her last day there, she was taking the orders from a table of four guys. She had her tray in her arm bracing it against her belly with her pad on top jotting down the orders as they barked them at her. She asked for the guy on the left's order, and that's when the prick in front of her reached up the front of the short skirted uniform and grabbed her womanhood. Her rage was instant and she could not control her reaction, which was to take the tray in her hand and whack the boy across the face with it. When that didn't satisfy her she took his glass of Coke and poured it over his head. All the while, his friends are laughing with their jaws on the ground and Katniss is spewing profanities like a sailor on leave. So, she replies with the only thing she can think of, "I'm looking for a more permanent opportunity."

He gnaws on a pen between his teeth as he peers into her once again. She can't help but wonder if he has some oral fixation or if this is a coping mechanism for some other addiction since every pen she sees on the desk has found the same fate as the mangled one in his mouth. He smirks, "Why do you want to work here?"

She is growing frustrated with this silent battle between them, but it's an interview and she's trying to be on her best behavior. She can't tell him that she actually doesn't want this job. She'd rather be running around the woods or at least outside. She doesn't think she'll like this job, but she'd do anything to take better care of Prim, and this seems to be what it will take. She inhales deeply, and decides to try and unnerve him. "I didn't know the answer to that question before I met you. I think you and I will work well together." She smirks slightly sarcastically as she answers. Somehow, she knows that he will understand her true intent.

He narrows his eyes at her, and she returns his gaze narrowing her own. This stare down lasts for a few minutes, each of them pushing to see how much the other can take. Finally, he allows the corners of his mouth to lift into a half smile. He takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair. She relaxes back into her own chair, but remains on guard. Eventually, he says "I'll give you a shot sweetheart. You've got spunk. I like that. But, if you give me any trouble, I'll send you packing."

She's not sure how to respond, but gives a forced smile. He finishes by standing and offering her a hand. She shakes it as if to test her own strength. He laughs, and says, "Just keep that temper under wraps when you're dealing with customers, sweetheart. Effie will get you the paperwork, and you can start 8:30am on Monday."

She smirks, "Thank you, sir." She gets the paperwork from Effie and leaves. When she's finally in her car, she lets out a long breath she didn't know she was holding, and sighs to herself, "What was that?"

Either way, she had a job that would at least pay more than Sae's. Her first week was hectic, but good. The other folks that worked there were alright. At least, she didn't want to kill any of them yet. Johanna was a sarcastic pain in the ass, but at least she was always able to lighten the mood. Annie was shy, but sweet and very smart. Annie warmed up to Katniss quickly and was able to teach her the most about the technology. Effie was all about the schedules and making sure the inventory was properly handled. She also made sure the place was absolutely spotless, with the obvious exception of Haymitch's office. He'd scream at her if she tried to move anything in his office.

Within a few months of learning the ropes behind the counter, Mr. Abernathy insisted she call him Haymitch. He had noticed that every break she got, she would go out the back and walk the small woods behind the store or climb a tree to eat her lunch or just hang around. He suggested that she have a change in position. She would be delivering medicines to those who couldn't pick them up themselves. That would at least get her out of the office more. She was thankful for this. She was able to get out and get meds to the people who needed them the most.

As much as she likes her job, it would be nice to be able to pay both the light bill and the rent in the same month. She's hoping that her bulldog of a boss will give her a raise next month when her review comes up.

In the meantime, her one afforded luxury was her weekly lunch with her friends. She and Gale had been doing this every week for as long as they'd had jobs. A couple of years ago, Johanna invited herself along with Annie. From there, it grew into Gale bringing a couple of his buddies from the University where he's currently a TA but wants to teach Engineering. First there was Finnick Odair, a former national champion, who's one of the swim coaches. He's devilishly handsome and knows it. Next he brought Cato, who is one of the athletic department's floaters. He works with the soccer team and the football team. Katniss countered and brought in Madge, the only girl friend Katniss has ever had.

Eventually, their once private lunch turned into a much larger group function. They didn't mind after a while. They still managed some private time in the woods together to hunt. Gale has been a constant in her life since childhood. They tried their hand at romance in their late teens, but it just didn't sit right with either of them. Even so, they are both extremely protective of each other. They knew each other so well, it was actually surprising to Katniss when Gale almost fell off his chair when she brought Madge to the lunch one day. She'd known them both for so long, but not once had the two been in the same room. She had never seen a reason before now. Gale has always made snide comments about Madge when she would talk about her. Madge was from a wealthy political family unlike Katniss and Gale who were from a more blue collar families.

She felt a bit bad that she hadn't introduced them sooner. They obviously hit it off right away, and have been heavily involved for over a year now. Katniss still finds herself overwhelmed with conflicting emotions about their relationship. She's extremely happy for the both of them, but can't help but be a little jealous. She used to be their confidant, but they have each other now. When they all hang out, she feels a little left out now. She'd never go as far to say she was lonely, but that seems to be similar to what she feels these days. Prim is getting older now and soon she won't need her help anymore.

Katniss is lost in her thoughts when Johanna comes up behind her pokes her sides, "Wake up, brainless! It's time for lunch."

Katniss swats at her half-heartedly and nods. "Are you driving or am I?"

Johanna pipes up again, "I can drive, but can you catch a ride back with someone else? I have to take Annie to the witchdoctor after lunch."

Katniss figures she can talk Gale into giving her a lift back, "Shouldn't be a problem. Let's go."

The core group takes turns deciding where to hold their Friday lunches, and this week was Katniss's turn. She picked Motor Supply Bistro. It's her favorite restaurant, and old 1950s garage that was repurposed as a semi-posh bistro with linen tablecloths and napkins. All the tables and chairs were mismatched but elegant. She loves everything about the place, especially the bread. They have different bread and a different menu everyday and different local art work every week. It's never boring and she likes that she can have both stability and adventure with one meal.

She was told by Finnick to reserve the table for eight today, instead of their usual seven, because he was bringing a friend. Annie was nervous about who this friend might be. Although she won't admit it, both Johanna and Katniss know that Annie has a huge crush on Finnick. He, however, is too oblivious to notice, and has been known to surprise us with some of his conquests as additions to our lunches. We're all hoping this one can at least read the menu without help from him. The last one, Glimmer, Shimmer, whatever her name was, she was awful. She giggled at everything and nothing, but ordered the most expensive things on the menu stating that "if it's expensive it must be good." I think all of us almost gagged. That one didn't last more than a week. Maybe this one will be a little better, and if not at least it will be entertaining.

**KATNISS POV**

We arrive at the bistro and finally find a parking space because the three of us are too broke to use the valet. We walk in and see that Gale, Madge, and Cato are already here. Everyone greets out trio and we make our way to the large table comprised of several smaller ones. I sit next to Gale and Madge and ask them about their weekend plans. They seem to go away every other weekend to some romantic hideout or adventure excursion. They're telling me about their plans to head to Charleston, SC this weekend. Gale wants to try his hand at shrimping and Madge wants to check out all the markets and historical tours. Madge is just telling me how they're both very excited about the ghost tours when she notices Finnick has arrived with his "friend."

I don't get a chance to turn around to see what trainwreck he's brought with him this time, because the waiter has arrived. I order a round of ice water for the whole table and whatever their bread is for the day. He smiles and is off to get our drinks. I hear Finnick making introductions when I finally turn around. He's introducing a guy, thank god, to the ladies first. It's obvious that Cato has met him before, but Gale and Madge get introduced. He comes to me and I stand to greet him properly. So far I haven't seen him full-on, but now he looks directly at me. I hear Finnick say something, but missed what it was, "Sorry, what?"

Finnick laughs, "Katniss Everdeen, this is my friend, Peeta Mellark."

Peeta clears his throat and offers his hand, "Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**KATNISS POV**

I offer my hand as an auto-response, but have a hard time making sound come out of my mouth. As soon as our hands touch, there's a current of electricity sent through my entire body. What's that about? I finally manage, "Nice to meet you, too." Our eyes are locked. I've never seen eyes like his. Not only are they the bluest I've ever seen, but they are so warm and yet fierce. Where did this guy come from? I have to shake my head a little to bring myself out of this daze. I break from his grasp and try to regain my composure. He just stands there staring at me.

Finnick slaps him on his back and instructs him to the empty seat, which is across from me. _Crap! Get yourself together Everdeen! He's just a guy, and you don't need that! That's not in the cards for you, remember. _I avoid his gaze like the plague.

Finally the waiter arrives with our waters and bread. Brian, our waiter every time we're here, nods his head towards the bread basket and winks at me. I smile back and peek in the basket, "Oh my God, cheese buns. There are my _favorite_! Thanks Brian."

Brian replies, "Don't thank me, thank Mr. Mellark over there."

I look to Peeta confused, and he nods at Brian. He sees my confusion, "I own the bakery that makes the bread for this place. I'm glad you like it."

I'm not usually one for flattery, but honesty rears its head before I can think, "The bread is one of the main reasons I come here."

He gives me a huge grin, "If you like the bread here, then you should come to my bakery some time. I'll make you anything you like."

My curiosity is piqued, "You actually bake yourself?"

"Everyday, except Saturday and Sunday. I am trying to take a little more time for myself these days now that I have the staff I need." He states it as if he's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what it is.

"What do you bake, other than the breads for here?" I'm not sure why I asked or what I expect him to say, but I want to hear him talk more.

"Breads, pastries, cookies, cakes, you name it. Like I said, _anything_ you want." He winks at the end.

"I might take you up on that one day Mr. Mellark." I know I must be blushing, but I try to hide it as I take a sip of water.

"Please, call me Peeta, Katniss." I can't help but smile at him.

Lunch goes by fairly quickly. Cato and Finnick commandeered Peeta's attention talking about sports the majority of the time. Gale, Madge and I chat about their weekend plans and my lack thereof. Johanna stabs at me about my lifeless existence and how I really need to get out more before I turn into a "crazy cat lady."

Towards the end of lunch, Peeta has excused himself to the restroom. Johanna doesn't miss a beat, "So, looks like Katniss has swallowed a canary?"

I glare at her, "Jo, what are you talking about?"

Johanna motions toward Peeta's empty chair and says, "You should thank Finnick for bringing you a treat."

"Jo, I'm not looking for anything and you know it, so fuck off." I practically spit at her.

"It's amazing what you find sometimes when you're not looking," she whispers with a wink.

I ignore what she's just said and move the rest of my meal around on my plate. Brian comes back to the table and I ask him for our checks. He nods and turns away taking my plate with him. Peeta returns to the table and gives me a smile, which I return but not fully. _Oh crap!_

"I forgot, Gale can you give me a ride back to the office? Jo has to take Annie to the doctor's," I ask.

"I can't Catnip. Finn, Cato and I all have a mandatory staff meeting as soon as we get back. I'm sorry. " He shrugs an apology. "Madge, can you take her?"

"You know I would, but we have that press conference for the governor. Unfortunately, I'm in charge of getting everything set up," she smiles.

Finnick pipes up, "Hey Peeta, you're headed that direction, would you mind dropping her off?"

"Not at all," I return his smile timidly. _Crap, Crap, Double-Crap!_

Brian returns to the table with our checks. He hands me mine. I know it should be at least $18, but it reads $9. I call to him, "Brian, there seems to be a mistake." Others around the table start to murmur that theirs are low too. Peeta's face is red and he's looking down.

Brian corrects us, "I applied Mr. Mellark's discount for you all. I promise they're correct."

I look to Peeta, "Did you tell him to do this?"

"Well, yes, of course. It's the least I can do. You folks were so warm and accepting of me into your group. I wanted to show my gratitude." He looks at everyone else. I want to be mad at him and tell him that I don't need his discount. I can pay for my own meal. But, they are all smiling and acknowledging his act of gratitude and tremendous kindness. I guess I can let it slide this once. He's new.

It's going to be an interesting drive back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**PEETA POV**

Well, that worked out quite well. Now, I get to drive this fascinating creature back to her work giving unfettered access to her for at least ten minutes.

After we've said our goodbyes to everyone, I guide her out to the valet with Finnick. Everyone else disperses to their own cars. Finnick's car comes first and he bids us farewell, kissing Katniss on the cheek. I want to do that, too. We're alone.

"So, where do you work?" I ask trying to catch her eye, but she seems intent on looking at her hands.

"Abernathy Family Pharmacy on Forest Drive. Do you know where that is?" she asks without looking at me.

"Yes," I definitely know the place. It's where I went every week to get my dad's medicine before he passed, but I can't tell her all of that now. How could I have missed her all the times I was in there? "How long have you worked there?"

"Almost three years now. Why?" How do I answer this question? Do I tell her?

"I used to go in there weekly, but I haven't been in a long time. I guess I must've missed you…" her eyes snap to mine. I guess that was a weird thing to say, "you know, when I went. Maybe you were on a break or something." Wow, now she thinks you're a creeper.

"I do a lot of the home deliveries or prescriptions and equipment. So, I'm not actually in the office very much." She seems okay, but she continues with curiosity in her eyes. "Why don't you come in anymore?"

It's my turn to look at my hands, and try to figure out how to answer, "The medicine was for my dad. He doesn't need it anymore."

She must read me well, because all she says is, "Oh." She's searching my eyes now, for what I'm not sure, but hers convey sympathy and understanding. My car has arrived, and I guide her by the small of her back to the passenger side and open her door. She slides in gracefully and smiles. I hop in the driver's side, looking at her while I fasten my seat belt. She is fidgeting with hers and looks away. We begin the 6mile journey.

She's staring out the window, and I can see the long line of her neck, and she's playing with her fingers. _Come one Mellark, think of something to say!_ I'm trying desperately to find something to break the ice with, but nothing.

She does it for me, "Where's your bakery?"

That's a question I can answer easily, "It's on Pickens Street, right across from the University."

She ponders as if she's trying to remember, "What's it called?"

I smile, "It's a very clever name: Mellark's Bakery. It took a long time to come up with that one."

She smiles in return, getting my little joke. So, I decide to push a little, "Would you like to come by sometime and take me up on my "anything" offer?"

Her eyes bore into me suspiciously, but the smirk on her face gives her away. She doesn't respond for the duration of the red light. When it turns green again, "When?"

I'm floored by this. This is great! "Anytime. It's Friday, and we usually close at 7pm. How about tonight?" She only nods her head as her response.

I pull into the parking lot at Abernathy's, and she hesitates before getting out of the car. She looks at me and puts her hand on top of mine on the gearshift, and says, "I guess I'll see you tonight." It's my turn to just nod, and she's gone. I rub my hand briefly where hers had been and pull away trying to breathe.

Wow! Did I just get a date for a Friday night? How did that all just happen? This is surreal. I haven't been on a real date in a couple of years. Since then, it's just been when someone sets me up blind, and they always turn out to be horrible dates. The expectations on both sides are always too high, and the simple fact that you're complete strangers never helps. No one has made me feel any kind of spark like today, not even Delly. I was with her for two years, but it never felt like that when she touched me. Katniss either has some sort of magic power or we were supposed to meet.

_Mellark you're such a pansy!_ Yea, so sue me. I'm a romantic, can't help it. My subconscious and I are not getting along these days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you to you all for the enormous response. This is my first ever fanfic. I hope I am living up to your standards. Please keep reading and reviewing and alerting and favoriting...**

**I know you are all looking forward to the Bakery Date, but bear with me. I needed to give a little more details before we get there. There are also some guest appearances in this chapter.**

**As Always...I own nothing in the Hunger Games. All rights are retained by Suzanne Collins.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss POV**

"I'm back," I yell as I walk through the door at work. Haymitch is not in the front and neither is Effie. Hazel, Effie's teenage niece, is sitting there at the register with her headphones so loud, I can hear them from here. I walk to her and pull one of the earbuds out, "Have you seen Haymitch?"

Hazel shakes her head "no," so I head to his office to make sure I'll be out of here in time for my date. _Oh my! Did I just say date? Is that what it is? Does he think it's a date? Do I want it to be a date?_ I battle with my subconscious as I open his office door. I learned a while back that he is usually just sleeping if he doesn't answer, but not this time. I see Effie on his lap and they are making out furiously. _OH MY GOD! I did not need to see that!_ I close the door quickly and run back to the front.

I can not believe what I just saw. That image is never going to leave my mind. On the other hand, hmmm, they're both lonely, decent people…ewww! Nope, can't think about it.

I return to the front counter and plop down next to Hazel, who simply nods her head to the music in her ears. It takes me a little while to get over the shock of the image I've just seen. I can only equate it to walking in on your parents mid-coitus. Although, I never had that happen with my own parents. They were never secretive with their minor affections, but when it came to intimacy they kept that behind closed doors.

I remember my dad would sneak up behind my mom while she was concentrating on the dishes she washed or the counter she was wiping down, grabbing her around the waist and dipping her into a fierce kiss. It was always amusing because when he released her she had to grab the counter to hold herself up. She would follow his smirking form as he went back to what he was doing, her face flushed and fanning herself. He made her weak, and that's something I never understood. Why would you want to feel weak from a simple kiss? How was that a good thing? How could a person have such a drastic effect on another?

I've kissed my share of frogs, but I've never felt anything even close to that. I had a few boyfriends through high school. There was Neil, my first "real" boyfriend, who was a neighbor in the apartment complex. We had been friends since 4th grade, a friendship that was somewhat forced on us by our parents. When we were 12 years old, we were walking around the woods like we always did, and headed down to the creek. We always hung out under this small bridge over the creek. We were tossing pebbles into the creek side by side and he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. My response was, "Why?"

He stopped with the pebbles and said, "Because I want to kiss you and we can't kiss unless we're boyfriend /girlfriend."

I didn't know what to say, I liked hanging out with him, and had never kissed a boy. I figured that I should try it with my friend first. "Okay. Do we have to kiss now?"

His smile was huge, "We should so we can make it official." He inched closer to me still facing the water. We faced each other and leaned in with puckered lips. It was quick, but not what I thought. I thought it would be gross, but it wasn't. We kept kissing on and off for a couple of hours before we were due back for dinner.

The next day, he was all grins when he saw me at the bus stop. He came right up to me and tried to kiss me in front of everyone at the bus stop. I kind of freaked out, and punched him in the stomach, then ran home. I had no intention of sharing what we did in private with the public. My dad had to take me to school that day. Neil said he didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore, but we stayed somewhat friends throughout high school.

There were others who asked me out, but it never lasted long. I didn't really fall for anyone. There was one guy that did give me butterflies, David. He was a boy that went to the same church as my family. I wasn't really into church, but the choir director heard me singing to my sister in the nursery one day and asked me to join the choir. I wound up singing for the church in the choir and solo. David asked me to sit with him on the bus on the church trip with the youth group.

I agreed, and we sat and talked, and wound up holding hands on the bus. When we finished out "ministry duties" we were allowed to roam the large mall for a few hours. He and I decided to go to the movies instead of shopping. We made out through the whole movie, and all the way home on the bus. We somehow managed to not get caught. He was also the only boy to ever convince me to skip school in my sophomore year of high school to make out all day. Turns out I wasn't the only one he had this kind of "arrangement" with. I found out when the evil Farrah was talking to the equally evil Erin about what a player he was and how he was just using me. When I asked him, he only shrugged and told me that we weren't married and he could do what he wanted.

There were a few other guys along the way. Patrick, who was very sweet, but far too enamored for my taste. For our first date he showed up with two dozen roses in hand. That lasted all of a week. There was the football player who cheated on me with three cheerleaders. Sean, who was using me to get to my friend. Aiden was a very nice guy. He was tall with curly brown hair and dreamy brown eyes. He was a guy that I wished I felt more for than I could. He was a couple of years older and asked me to marry him when I was sixteen. I had to break his heart that day. I had no intention of getting married to anyone. He left for Florida the next month, and I never saw him again.

The last was another guy named David. This one I had dated briefly on and off since I met him at 16 after Aiden. He was in college already when we met. We only had a couple of weeks together here and there, but nothing serious. Every year he would somehow pop back up in my life. When I was 21, he appeared again when some friends told me about a band that was really good. We went to see them play, and my friend wanted to introduce me to the band. Turns out I already knew the singer. He turned around to see me, and picked me up and spun me around. My friends' jaws were wide open. We hung out, and reconnected. I think it was a matter of hormones for my part, but we went farther than we ever had before. A few weeks later, I found out that he hadn't invited me to his place because he lived there with his FIANCEE! I was the other woman, and I have no interest in ever being that again.

I'm brought out of my roller-coaster love life parade by Effie returning to the front of the store trying to look as though she hadn't been doing what she'd just been doing. "Oh, Katniss, I didn't know you were coming back so soon."

I snap to attention, "Yea, Johanna and Annie are at the doctors, but I have a few deliveries to finish today."

I do have some deliveries to make today, but one of them is to my very favorite customers, Cinna and Flavius. I prepare the deliveries into their crates and load my car. Intentionally, I save Cinna and Flavius for last. I want to spend a little time there. Cinna and Flavius have been together for 15years. They are the sweetest couple. Flavius got sick about 2 years ago with leukemia. Cinna is tireless in his efforts to get him back to the vibrant spirit he used to be. Cinna and I have become pretty close over the last year when I deliver the meds for Flavius. Cinna has a design house downtown. He does interior design and dabbles in fashion. Mostly, he works from home these days and trusts Portia to run the business downtown.

I arrive and am greeted with heartfelt hugs at the door. He ushers me in and I go to greet Flavius. I enter the living room, where Flavius is laying there with his favorite blanket over him. He reaches out for his hug, and I comply.

He sits himself up, "What's up with you? You look different."

"I got a haircut last week," I say this to hopefully throw him off track, but he is far too perceptive for his own good. He could've made tons of money as a psychic with his uncanny ability to read people.

"Nope, something has changed. What is it? Don't bother trying to hide it from me. You should know better than that by now." He scolds.

_Shit!_ I didn't want to tell anyone yet, but I guess if I tell anyone…these are the safest people to tell, "I have a date tonight."

They both freeze in place, apparently trying to figure out if they heard me right. "A date?"

"With a man?"

"When?"

"How?"

"Who?" They are tag-teaming me with their questions.

"Slow down! I'll tell you, geez." I take a deep breath, and tell them the story of lunch and Peeta and the bakery tonight. They especially love his innuendo about "_anything_ I want." I tell them that I'm not as nervous as I think I should be. I also ask Cinna for advice on what to wear on a bakery date.

He tells me he has just the thing. He's been working on a collection for a charity auction, and he used my measurement for some of the pieces. It's a spring dress that has a miniscule flower print, but the overall tone is a creamy peach, almost like a creamsicle. It's pretty, but understated. It's almost like a shirt dress with buttons all the way down with a flowing skirt that hits me right above the knee. It has cap sleeves and a flat collar, and dips down to show just the right amount of cleavage. He instructs me to wear sandals or flats.

I chat with them about how they're doing for a little while longer over a glass of tea. Before long, it's time for me to get going. I bid them a very fond farewell and head back to the office.

Walking through the door at the pharmacy, I hear that Johanna and Annie are back and arguing over something. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Jo snaps, "Annie here wants to go to the pub tonight to drool over Mr. Sea Eyes! I'd much rather go to the dance club and sweat!"

Annie pleads, "Katniss, you decide. What do you want to do tonight?"

I focus on putting away the delivery crates and not looking at them, "I'm sorry guys, I have plans already." I don't look at them, but I know they are stunned silent.

I feel Jo's eyes on me imploring me to answer her unspoken question. I don't respond. I try to walk past them to the back, but am faced with a wall of questions. Jo starts, "Since when do you have plans on a Friday night Everdeen?"

I swallow, "Since now."

Annie chimes in, "You were talking about going out with us this morning. What changed?"

Jo's smirk grows on her face, and her eyes sparkle with mischief, "So, how was the ride back to work with the Baker boy?"

"It was fine," I state impassively trying desperately to hide the truth.

Jo steps forward backing me into the counter and pins me there with her arms on either side of me, "You're going out with him tonight, aren't you?"

"Fine, Jo. Yes, he wanted to show me his bakery. It's not really a date."

Annie pulls Jo off of me, and jumps excitedly, "What are you going to wear?"

"I have a dress from Cinna. I'll just wear that. No big deal." I say.

"What the hell is going on out here? You guys have 30mins before closing and I wanted all the inventory put away before then. How about stop the chit-chattin' and move your asses!" Saved by Haymitch, of all people. _Phew!_

I avoid the questions as best as I can for the next half hour, and bolt out the door at exactly 6pm. That only leaves me one hour to get ready for Baker Boy. _Oy! Did I just really call him that in my head? Note to self, do not call him that in person!_

I'm ready and on Pickens Street by 7pm. I'm looking for the Bakery. Ahead at the top of the hill is a large, old brick building with a huge hand-painted sign "Mellark's Bakery." _How did I never see this place before?_

I pull into the parking lot which has only four cars other than mine. I take a deep breath, and one last look in the mirror. _Well, here goes nothing!_ As I push the door open, a bell chimes. _Too late to turn back now!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I can't thank you all enough for your encouragement. I truly appreciate it. This is my first time writing anything for publication. I am overwhelmed by your love. Please keep the comments coming. If you have suggestions I'm all ears. I have a pretty good idea where I want this to go, but getting there could use some suggestions. **

**This chapter contains adult situations. Things could get steamy in the bakery. Let me know if you like!**

* * *

**When You're Not Looking**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss POV**

As I push the door open, a bell chimes. _Too late to turn back now!_

I look around and notice a smiling ginger behind the counter. He's just finished with a customer who walks past me exiting the store. He looks to me and asks if he can help me.

I swallow hard, and walk toward the counter. I can't help but notice the amazing mixture of aromas floating around this place from all the beautiful edible delicacies on display. I reach the smiling man, his name tag says Darius. "Hi, I'm looking for Pee…Mr. Mellark?"

His smile remains, "He's in the back. I'll get him for you."

While I wait, I wander around the shop looking at all the mouth-watering and visually stunning creations. _Does he do all this stuff? Nah, probably a staff of 50 to help. _I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps behind me. I turn and see him there. A broad smile on his face and sparkling eyes. He's got an apron on that's dusted with flour and other bits and pieces. His white t-shirt under the apron fits snug, and displays his muscular build. He looks like he just took a bath in flour, but tasty.

He approaches me, and offers me his hand. I comply, and he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles sending a shiver through my spine. It's such a cheesy old-school gesture, but somehow adorably fitting coming from him. He places his other hand over my just-kissed knuckles almost as if to glue the kiss in place. He tells me, "I'm glad you made it. You look beautiful!"

I'm sure my cheeks are red, "Thanks. It's a really nice place."

He puts his hand on the small of my back to lead me, "Come, let me show you around." He walks me through the storefront, and the attached café, and then to the back. There are so many mixers, utensils, ovens, and all kinds of other equipment that I've never seen. The other two employees in the back are closing things down. He's very excited as he's giving the tour.

He tells me about how the area of the storefront used to be the entire bakery before he had saved enough to buy the whole building and renovate it. He added the café and all the equipment is state of the art. He's very animated when he shows me how the mixer works. Eventually, the other employees have gone home and the store is closed. It's just the two of us now.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"I've been salivating since I walked in here," even though he kept pinching samples of things off for me during the tour. It just made me hungrier.

"Let me make you something. What would you like?" I have no way of answering. I'm not sure what he wants or can make. He sees my dilemma, "How about pasta? Do you like fettucini alfredo?"

I nod my head enthusiastically, "I do, but only if I get to help. I'm not a great cook, but I think I can manage noodles."

Apparently, I was wrong since he wants to make the noodles from scratch. I did get to wear an apron and help with the pasta machine where I messed up two batches before I got it right. He just laughed at me and threatened that we may starve if he didn't help me. He worked on the sauce while I worked on cutting the noodles the way he showed me. I keep catching him watching me and smiling. I'm sure my face is scrunched in concentration.

When I notice, I can't help but smile at him. He's adorable with flour smudged on his face. I can't help but watch his strong arms delicately stirring the temperamental sauce. He's got a pot of water boiling on the stove next to him for the noodles. As I finish cutting them, I take them over to him and we put them in the water together. We're so close, our arms keeps skimming each others. I don't know if he feels the same brush of electricity as I do, but I hope so. I've never felt anything like it.

I'm wondering about that when he puts his hand over mine on the handle of the spoon, helping me to keep stirring the noodles. Once we've got all the noodles in the pot, and the sauce is cut down. He tells me, "We've got about 10 minutes before dinner is ready. I'll set the timer, just to be safe."

I'm leaning against the counter next to the stove. He comes in front of me. I grab the kitchen towel from the counter, "you've got some flour right above your eye. Do you mind?" I ask holding up the towel. He shrugs. I wipe away the flour from his forehead using the towel. Then, I put the towel down and use my fingers to gently wipe away the flour on his cheek. His hand comes up and covers mine on his cheek. He leans into my hand. He's looking at me, and our eyes lock. I hadn't noticed just how close our bodies were. I can't look away. His gaze is directed at parts of me that others can't reach. Before I know what I'm doing, I close the distance between us and allow our lips to touch.

It's tender and sweet, but sending sparks to the rest of my body. He breaks the innocent kiss, and searches my eyes for something…I'm not sure. I guess he finds what he's looking for, because both his hands come up and take my face into them and his lips meet mine again. This kiss is…more…simply more. It's still sweet, and tender, but it feels like there's so much more underneath. We move together, our mouths and hands tentatively exploring the other. His left hand is still on my cheek, while his right hand has found its way to the small of my back and he's pulling me closer. My hands have found their new homes as well. One is grasping in his hair, and the other is looped under his arm stroking and grabbing at his muscular back.

Our tongues dance around each other as if they've known each other all along. All of these sensations flow through my body with both exciting newness and the warmth of familiarity. It's as if his mouth was intended for mine. We're both pulling our bodies closer, but it's not enough. Desire has taken over, and we're becoming hungrier, more passionate. Both of his hands go down my sides to my waist. He lifts me with ease up onto the counter. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him to me again so our lips and bodies connect again. I can feel his excitement against mine. My legs pull him tighter on instinct. He emits a deep groan at the friction, and I bite softly into his bottom lip and sucking on it before releasing it.

His hands have made their way to the sides of my upper thighs and he's kneading them like dough. Both of my hands are wound tightly in his luscious hair. We're two animals working only on primal instinct now.

_**DING!**_

We break apart at the sound of the timer going off. Both of us out of breath, our foreheads pressed together for support. Trying to locate our self-control, which was completely lost to us a moment ago. I finally risk opening my eyes to look at him. Almost in synch we catch each other's eyes, and smile. Our smiles turn into giggles. Our foreheads separate and he's eased back from me a few millimeters. He kisses me quickly on the lips once more and then on my forehead before he speaks.

"I think we should eat something." He doesn't move yet, "That was…wow…I…"

"Amazing…and unexpected…and not like me at all!" I manage while straightening my disheveled dress.

He leans in one final time and pecks me on the cheek, before turning his half-attention to preparing our plates of pasta. I grab two Arizona Teas from the cooler and sit down at the small café table we'd set earlier. We eat and talk and grin throughout the meal. It's delicious.

He tells me all about how his family started the original bakery. His dad and how he taught him everything he could before he passed. He was sad telling me how he used the money his father left him to enlarge the bakery and make it what he and his dad always wished for. I couldn't believe he was telling me all of this. His overbearing, abusive mother who had hurt him so many times that at age 13 he ran away to live with a relative for 2 years until his dad finally divorced her. He hasn't seen her since, and doesn't care to. His brothers who have lived in various states. One is in the military, and the other is a salesman for a software company.

I told him about my family, opening up more about this with him than I have with anyone. I told him about my father and how he taught me to garden, and hunt, shoot a bow and a gun. I spoke for the first time about my father's accident and how it tore my world apart. I told him about my mom's passing after a long term depression. I told him all about Prim and how she is the one thing that makes my life worth living. I would do anything for her. I even tell him about her despicable cat, Buttercup, whom I hate. I made him laugh telling him about what I saw with Haymitch and Effie earlier today.

We talked like this for hours. We wound up in his office after clearing the dishes together. His office is huge, but looks more like a small apartment rather than a business area. There's a couple of couches and chairs, a table, refrigerator, a large desk, tv, a dresser, a closet. There's also a lot of art hanging haphazardly around the room. I walk around looking at it all. I ask about the art and he tells me it's just something he does for fun.

He's really good and I tell him so. He invites me to sit on the couch. He's made us each a cup of hot tea while I was snooping. I join him, and he automatically puts his arm around me. It's not done in a suggestive way, but more for comfort and closeness, so I don't mind. I snuggle into the crook of his shoulder with my feet curled up under me. We both sip on our tea in silence for a few minutes.

I can feel him tensing a bit, but I don't say anything. I'll wait for him to say what he's thinking. I have a feeling it's not good whatever it is. I probably don't want to hear it anyway. Another couple of tense moments and sips of tea, and he speaks.

"Katniss, about what happened earlier…that's not why I invited you here. I mean, I'm very attracted to you, but that's not what…I…um…was expecting or anything like that."

All I can say is, "Oh?" I'm not sure what I'm thinking right now, but as usual my mind always goes to the worst case scenario.

"I just don't want you to think that's all I'm looking for. It's not who I am." He's looking at me, imploring me to respond.

I ponder for a moment, "Who are you then?"

He smirks at my question, but answers, "I'm a guy who is looking for someone that I can connect with on a lot of levels, not just sexually. If that part happens to come with the package, that's fine, but it's not what's important to me." He hesitates as if there's more. "I guess what I'm saying is that the dinner and entertainment portion of tonight's activities are _not_ part of the usual Bakery Tour."

I can't help but laugh, and decide to push a little myself, "How many _Bakery Tours_ have you given?" I'm hoping he reads my implication.

I see him narrow his eyes slightly, and the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as if he's figured out what I was really asking. "Oh, hundreds and hundreds." He gives me a wink, but I'm scowling. "We give tours to school kids on a weekly basis. Every now and then the students from the Cullinary Institute will come for a class tour." He pauses, then adds, "I've never had a date in the bakery before, Katniss."

He tips my chin toward him with his index finger, so he can see my eyes. I look at him searching for validity in his words. Should I trust him? I'm not sure. My gut tells me I should, but my heads screams in protest. He leans in and kisses me gently. I decide that he has earned at least temporary trust, but intend to keep some of my guard up emotionally.

I break apart from the sweet kiss this time, and look him in the eye, "Good!" He laughs and kisses me again. We share a few more tame kisses before we both notice that it's gotten very late. He walks me to the door after packing a box of pastries for me to share with Prim and the girls at work. He walks me to my car. I push the remote button to unlock the car, and place the pastry box on the seat before turning back to him.

"Thank you for…everything. I really enjoyed it." I say while playing with the collar of his t-shirt.

He pulls me in for an embrace, holding me tightly. "I want to see you again."

I smile into his chest, "Me, too. Just call me tomorrow." I look up at him, he nods his agreement. I snake my hands up through his hair and pull him down to meet my lips once more. We share a not-so-tame kiss of longing. When we break away, he kisses the tip of my nose and helps me into the car. He waves as I pull away.

I'm sad that the night is over, but I need some space to think about this. Everything happened so fast. I just met him today, we've had our first date, and our first few make-out sessions, we've shared intimate historical details, and we're seeing each other again. It's like a month's worth of dating rolled into 24-hours.

I think I'll wait until tomorrow to worry about this and just enjoy it tonight. All I know at this moment is…Wow, that was one hell of a night!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Continued Thanks to all for your support. Please let me know if you are enjoying the story. If you have any suggestions, just let me know. I'll see if I can incorporate them.**

**This chapter contains adult themes and language. Please read at your own discretion.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**PEETA'S POV**

I'm waving at her as she pulls out of the parking lot. Part of me wants to run after the car and stop her and just take her home with me. I know that would be inappropriate and I believe we've already pushed a few first date boundaries tonight. _**Best First Date EVER!**_

I can't believe that I've just met this woman. I've felt cosmically drawn to her since the moment we shook hands at the restaurant. I was a bit worried about the evening after talking to Finnick after lunch today.

He called me about an hour after I got back from dropping Katniss off at work. "Hey man, did you get our little fireball back to work with all your limbs intact?"

"Uh, yea, but…fireball? Why would you say that?" I was a bit confused why he was so worried.

"Well, she's kind of a feisty little thing! She's managed to injure most of the guys that have put a move on her in the last couple of years. We've tried to fix her up, but she's either not interested or they wind up with a black eye. So, you're intact?" He says and I can hear the grin on his face.

"Actually, it went really well. We're going to get together later tonight." I know I shouldn't have said anything, but I needed to know more about her from someone that knows her. "I was hoping you might have some insider information to share. Maybe something that will help me avoid a black eye?"

Finnick laughs, "Well, just be patient with her. She's a bit closed off in the love department. She has a lot on her plate and a lot of responsibility with her little sister. So, just…don't push…especially in the romance department. I know you're a gentleman, but…just sayin'."

"Finnick, you know me a little better than that. I wouldn't push her at all. I just want to get to know her better. There's…just something about her. You know?" I finish wondering how much of a schmuck I sound like.

Finnick is quiet for a moment, "I do know. Listen I've know Katniss for a while now, and she just has no idea the effect she can have on people. Just be…be _you_, Peeta and you'll be just fine."

That's a really big compliment coming from Finnick, "Thanks man. I'll talk to you later."

"Details dude! First think tomorrow at breakfast! 10am at Sae's. Don't forget!" Now, that's more like the Finnick I know. I laugh and hang up.

I finish waving and make my way back into the bakery to lock it up. I lock the front door, and walk through turning off lights as I go. I make my way to the office and can't help but smile over at the couch as I grab the tea cups and put them in the sink. Back in the kitchen, I look around. We did a decent job of cleaning up already, but I grab a rag to wipe down the counters. I know my face is flush when I clean "our area". I can see the imprint where I placed her in the flour dust, before I wipe it down. I'll never be able to work in this space with a straight face again.

I'm finally finished and ready to go home. I set the alarm on the back door and lock it. My drive home is short, and I'm in my pajama pants before long. Once I'm in the bed and all is quiet, my mind wanders back to the kitchen. The look in her eyes, it was like she was battling with to allow herself the freedom to kiss me. Once she did, I was caught slightly off guard. Finnick's voice was in my head, "Don't push her." I broke the first kiss so I could give her the chance to retreat if she needed to.

Once I searched her eyes for something that would tell me that either she was unsure, or that she wanted this as much as I did. I saw nothing but purity, desire, and heat. So much heat! I took the chance and kissed her again. I'm so glad I did. There was no stopping from there. She was so beautiful, and smelled so good. Her lips seemed to fit mine perfectly. Her body pressed up against mine felt so right. Oh, and when she pulled me against her with her legs, I thought I was going to explode right there.

If that timer hadn't gone off when it did, we might have gone a lot farther than we should at this point. I'd like to think I would've been strong enough to stop us if we went too far, but I'm not sure I could've with all that heat and chemistry between us.

I fall asleep thinking about how she laughed, smiled, looked right through me with those steely grey eyes. The way she felt curled up against me on the couch. I try to think about everything but that counter. _If you're gonna get any sleep tonight, you'll have to deal with this!_ _Ugh! _The moment I think about her on that counter with her legs around me, I'm rock hard all over again. _Ok, fine!_

I close my eyes and picture those eyes as she wiped the flour off my cheek, then she kisses me. My hand travels down my torso and finds my erection. I remember her hands in my hair, and my hands on her thighs. That moment when I placed her on the counter, and she pulled me in with her legs, those legs. _Oh my god! _The friction and heat of our sex pressed against each other. "Oh, Katniss!" I call out as I spill myself onto my stomach.

It takes a moment to come back to the here and now. I clean myself up and finally relax enough to sleep. I drift off thinking about her. _She is amazing! I can't wait to see her again. I wonder what tomorrow will bring._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss POV**

I made my way home, but it took longer than usual. I probably wasn't safe to drive due to the enormous distraction of Peeta swimming around in my head. I even sat through one red light twice, because I was lost in that kiss we'd just shared.

Finally, I made it home and unlocked the door announcing to Prim that I was home. All the lights are out and I hear her gasp as my arrival rings through the apartment. I flip on the light and see her and Rory Hawthorne flailing around trying to cover themselves.

What is about today? Is everyone getting some action today! Is there a lunar event I'm not aware of? And why am _I_ the one that gets to witness it all? Earlier it was Haymitch and Effie and now my sister and Rory? _What the Hell?_

"Katniss! What are you doing here? I thought you were out with the girls." Prim shrieks still trying to get her shirt over her head, her face as red as fire. Poor Rory is beet red too trying to cover himself with a couch pillow. Luckily, it looks like they only got their tops off.

"I didn't go out with the girls tonight. I had a date. The question is, Prim, what are you two doing?" I say trying my best to sound authoritative, although part of me just wants to laugh at them a little.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. It's just…Rory…and I…we…we're together!" she says with trepidation in her voice. I think she's scared what I'll say about them as a couple.

I opt for understanding but setting boundaries, "Obviously, but how long has this been going on? Does Gale know?"

Rory finally found his shirt, and made his way to Prim's side clutching her hand. He gives her hand a squeeze and a supportive smile. She begins speaking staring at their entwined hands. "We've been dating for about 3 months now. Gale doesn't know yet either." She looks at me, and a tear falls down her cheek. My heart squeezes, and I have to steady myself from taking her into my arms. She continues, "We were planning on having you all for dinner and telling you both together. But, now you know."

She waits, and I am not stuck in my spot speechless. My baby sister is in a relationship with Gale's brother. How did this happen? How did I not know about this? All these thoughts are running through my head, when Prim squeals at me, "Please, Katniss, please say something!" Tears are streaming down her face.

I'm snapped out of my reverie, "Oh, Prim…little duck…I think it's wonderful if you're happy. We've know Rory for a long time, and I know he's a good guy. As long as he treats you how you should be treated, I can't stand in your way." She attacks me with a huge hug and sobs of relief. "Just make sure you don't do anything until you are both fully prepared and emotionally ready."

"We haven't done anything but make out, yet. Neither of us are ready for more just now. I promise…thank you, Katniss."

Rory speaks up, "Thank you Katniss."

I'm feeling sorry for the two of them. Why did they feel like they couldn't tell us? "I will help the two of you tell Gale. I don't think he'll have an issue with this."

They're both hugging me now. "Okay guys. I've had a very big day full of all kinds of surprises, so I'm going to bed. Please call it a night soon."

"Sure thing. By the way, how was your date?" Prim calls as I make my way down the hall.

I call out, "I'll tell you later. I'm too tired now." I can't turn around and let her see the big cheesy grin on my face. _What the hell is going on with me?_

I finally find my very welcoming bed. Plop myself down and skooch under the covers. My head is overflowing with all this new information. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm immediately taken back to that kitchen counter earlier tonight with Peeta. _Whoa! Mmmm, that was…wow._ His eyes, his arms, his hands, his lips…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Continued Thanks to all for your support. Please let me know if you are enjoying the story. If you have any suggestions, just let me know. I'll see if I can incorporate them. Please Review. I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**This chapter contains adult themes and language. Please read at your own discretion.**

**I OWN NOTHING related to Hunger Games!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**PEETA'S POV**

This morning was a good one. I went to the bakery early and made some of those cheese buns that Katniss seemed to like so much yesterday at lunch. I thought it might give me an excuse to see her or at least give her something so she thinks of me. I haven't gotten her out of my head yet. As predicted, I had to bite my lip to keep from bursting out a laugh when I ran my hand over that spot on the counter.

I'm heading over to the diner to meet up with Finnick, Cato, and Gale in just a few minutes. This should be interesting.

I'm still trying to reconcile all the things Finnick told me yesterday about her with the phenomenal woman I was with last night. I didn't see the firecracker he told me about yesterday, at least not the violent one. Although, I could see fire in her eyes, but it was more desire and hunger. Her eyes were so intense. Every time she looked directly at me, I felt like she could see straight through to my soul. _Snap out of it!_

I get to the diner, and see Finnick and Cato are already there. They wave me over. I join them anticipating the onslaught of inappropriate questions. Gale showed up only a few seconds after me. We're both being greeted by the other two when the waitress comes by for our drink orders.

Finnick starts, "So, Mellark, how was your date last night?"

"It was really good actually."

"Really? Do Tell," Cato chimes in with a smirk on his face.

Gale looks confused, "What's her name? Where'd you meet her?"

FInnick laughs, "Mellark here managed to get Katniss to go out with him! So, tell us, man."

The trio looked at him imploring him to give out the details, "It was great. We're going to see each other again. She's beautiful, warm, open, sweet, spicy, and I can't wait to see her again."

The three of them look at me like I just grew antenna out of my head. They're jaws are on the table. I'm confused, but hold my gaze.

"Are you sure this is the same Katniss Everdeen that was at lunch yesterday?" Cato asks.

"The very same. She came to the bakery last night and we made dinner together and talked. It was really nice." I defend.

Finnick is sharing a knowing glance with Gale before speaking, "Mellark, it seems like you got a different version of her than anyone else." I narrow my gaze at him. I'm not going to let them put her down. He seems to read my stare, "I'm not saying we don't all love her. She's been our friend for quite a while. I would say fiercely loyal, protective of those she cares about, and guards her heart like a Rottweiler." He looks at his hands, "Beautiful and spicy I can see, but warm, open and sweet are not exactly easy to assimilate."

"Well, maybe she just never trusted any of you fools to be those things. That's how she was with me and I'm not going to let you say anything against her, got it?" I say as calmly as I can. Although, I'm sure my face is a bit red by now.

Gale pipes up in my defense, "Katniss is actually a mystery to most people. Mainly because she does tend to keep herself closed off emotionally. But, I don't doubt that she has all those qualities. She just chooses very selectively who she allows to see those sides of her. Obviously Mellark, she chose you!"

Gale slaps me on the shoulder and smiles. The others seem to consider what Gale said, and nod in agreement.

Finnick has to add one last thing, "Did you kiss her?"

_Shit!_ I'm not one to kiss and tell, and I definitely can't tell them anything that happened between us. I answer the only way I can without lying, "I'm not going to answer that."

They all eye me, I assume, hoping I'll change my mind and talk. I won't. So, eventually, they break out into laughter and Finnick proposes a toast to me for cracking Katniss' shell. _Take it whatever way you like._

The rest of breakfast goes by talking about sports, upcoming University events, Gale's plans to go Shrimpin' next weekend, and Cato's discovery of the new cheerleading coach.

I tell the guys I'll see them tonight, and head out. There's a bar-b-que at my friend Delly's house. Delly is my very best friend. She and I have known each other since we were in diapers. She's only 2 inches shorter than me, and our hair and eyes match. We might as well be siblings. She is stunning, but there's never been anything between us. Even though everyone in high school thought so, and that was fine with us. Neither of us had much interest in others in those days. Delly because she hadn't come out to anyone but me, not even her parents. Me, because I had already had my heart broken by Astrid in 8th grade, and was not looking for that to happen again. In a way, we protected each other by allowing the people to think whatever they wanted.

Delly told me to invite some people to the BBQ. She always jokes that my friends are cooler than hers. I told her she needs to stop hanging out with the other teachers and kids she teaches. She needs people her own age. Hopefully, once she finishes her doctorate she won't have to be around high school kids anymore. She's teaching history and economics at the high school right now, but she wants to be a professor of Political Science. Maybe one of these days I'll talk her into running for mayor. She'd be one of the "good ones" in politics.

I'm hoping that Katniss will go to the BBQ with me. I'll ask her when I get to her work. The other girls can come too. I'm heading over there now to drop off these cheese buns. I hope she's there and not on a delivery. At least, she'll know I was there when she sees the box.

I'm at the pharmacy in no time. When I walk through the familiar door, it's a bit chaotic. Annie is behind the counter with her back to me putting something on a shelf. Johanna is crouched over a box examining the contents. Neither of them seem to notice the yelling that's coming from the back. As I draw closer to the counter, I can tell it's Katniss and a man yelling at each other. She's saying something about performance reviews, and he's calling her "Sweetheart" a lot. Not sure if I like that!

I'm leaning on the counter, still eavesdropping on the argument when Annie notices me. "Peeta. Hi there."

"Oh, hi…Annie, right?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Johanna has made her way over now.

"Is everything ok back there?" I ask as I point in the direction of the war behind them.

Johanna laughs, "Oh yea, this is perfectly normal for those two. They can only make it a few days without a blow out. Don't worry, she doesn't usually hurt the old man." Apparently, Katniss and her boss have a strange combative relationship. I'll have to ask her about that later. Jo hops up on the counter, and eyes me suspiciously, "So, what brings you here, Baker Boy?"

"Baker Boy, huh? Real original!" I chide. "I'm here to see Katniss, but I guess she's occupied. I made these for you guys this morning." I hand over the box, which they both dig into.

"Peeta, thanks, but we still have the pastries you sent with Katniss." Annie is smiling at me, while Johanna is stuffing a whole cheese bun in her mouth.

I laugh at her attempt. She looks like a blowfish. Annie joins my outburst. Katniss storms from the back, and stops in shock, "Peeta?"

I smile at her, "Hey Katniss."

"Hi." She's blushing. Her eyes are a mystery, so many things going on in them right now. I'm not sure how to read them.

"I made you these this morning, and wanted to drop them off." I point to the box that is firmly held in Johanna's lap.

She goes to look in the box, and looks up at me with delight, "Cheese buns!" She eyes me for a moment. Then, she takes two of them out of the box. Walks over to the cooler and grabs a bottle of water. She steps towards me, and hands me the bottle of water. She takes me other hand in hers, and tells the girls, "I'm taking a break."

She drags me through the pharmacy, through the back and out the door. She doesn't stop and walks straight into a patch of woods behind the store. I've no idea where we're going, but her hand in mine feels good, so I follow. We wind up in the middle of the woods. We can no longer see any of the stores, shops, or roads. We can hear only the birds, crickets and whatever else is out here. She sits on a rock, and pats the spot next to her. I do as I'm instructed and sit next to her. She offers me one of the cheese buns, but I'm still full from breakfast with the boys.

"I've already eaten, but thanks. Besides, I made them for you." She shrugs and wraps the extra one in a napkin she grabbed on the way out.

"This was really nice of you. You didn't have to." Her cheek is sticking out like a chipmunk stuffed with bun. She's smiling at me. My heart constricts a bit. I smile back. She finishes her cheese bun, and downs some water. She offers me some, and I drink as well. She takes the bottle back and another swig, and puts it down on the ground. I can see she's grown nervous, so I reach my hand over hers that sits in between us. She doesn't pull away, but tenses a bit. After a moment, I can feel her relax a little.

"I had a really good time last night, Katniss." I try to catch her eyes, but she's looking up at the trees. She finally looks at me, and our eyes lock. Her lips curl up at the edges, and her eyes are shining with fire. I want to just grab her and kiss her right now, but I'm scared she'll pull away.

She responds, "I did too. It was kind of a shock, and I was…" she trails off. I'm hoping it's because she's as lost as I am in her eyes at the moment. Her eyes quickly flit to my lips, and mine to hers. She bites her bottom lip, and I can't take it anymore. I reach my right hand up to stroke her cheek. She leans into my touch, her eyes still flitting between my eyes and my lips. I have to take this chance…I lean in but wait for her to make the connection. She doesn't disappoint.

Our lips meet and her hand reaches the back of my neck pulling me in deeper. We kiss like this for a few minutes. The electricity is back, the hunger, the same as it was last night. We're pulling each other closer, but not getting close enough sitting next to each other. She shifts onto my lap, snaking her arms around my neck and into my hair. My arms entrap her working their way around her waist and up her back. _Holy Crap! This is intense!_ I can't help the effect she has on me. She notices, and instinctively grinds a little on my growing hardness. _Wow, Oh my God! Wait, we're in the middle of the woods. We can't do this here._

I break away first, breathing heavy. Our foreheads are still together, "We have to stop. I can't…we…we're in the woods. Someone could…anyway…you deserve more than a rock in the woods." I managed to get out while still trying to calm myself down. She's still breathing heavy too. Our hearts are still pounding.

She pulls back a little, but I can't seem to let go of her yet. I keep her wrapped in my arms. This time, I lean in and kiss her once more willing her to understand my want for her. She seems to understand. Although this kiss is full of passion, we're both trying to reconcile the primal draw we have and the appropriateness of our location.

"I'm so confused." She says, her eyes are frightened but still heated. "I…this…I don't really date. This is…I don't know…I've never been like this before." Her eyes are asking me to understand now.

"Neither am I. I'm usually a lot more reserved, but there's something about you that draws me in. It's almost like…"

"Electricity." She finishes my sentence. I smile broadly. It means we are both feeling the same thing. "I just don't know if I can handle this right now."

I can see her internal battle, "Look, we just met. Obviously, we have a huge attraction to each other, but we can go as slow as you want…need. I don't want to scare you off or freak you out. But…I don't think I could walk away from you at this point." I search her eyes for any trepidation or acceptance, and see her internal battle continuing to rage.

I implore more, "Do you want to try? Are you willing to give us a chance?"

Her eyes are changing into something else, but I'm not able to read this look. She doesn't speak, but raises both of her hands to my face. One is firm on my cheek, and the other is brushing over my features. She runs her fingers along my eyebrow, my temple, my cheek, and finally over my lips. She leans in slowly and right before our lips meet again, she whispers, "I don't think I have a choice." She kisses me with longing and desire, but more heartfelt than primal. I was a bit confused by her words, but her kiss tells me what I need to know.

When we finally break away, we're both ginning like Cheshire cats. We make our way back to the pharmacy hand in hand. I tell her about the bar-b-que and Delly. She says it sounds like fun. I told her to invite the girls. I would pick her up but I have to go over early and help Delly set everything up. She'll ride with Jo and Annie, and I'll take her home.

We reach the store again, and enter through the back. As soon as we've closed the door, a scruffy blonde haired man is standing in front of me. "Who's this, sweetheart?" the way he says that make my skin crawl a little.

She introduces us, and he shakes my hand with a warning. His eyes reiterate that warning. As gruff as this guy is, he seems to be very protective of Katniss. I can respect that. She reassures Haymitch and tells him to go take a shower. He scoffs at her as she pulls me away from him back to the front.

Jo and Annie go silent when we walk back in. Katniss tells them about the bar-b-que and they are excited about it. So, I say goodbye to them, and turn to walk out. Katniss says, "Wait, I'll walk you out."

I try to remain calm. It's a simple gesture, but means a little more coming from her. She makes her way to me, and grabs my hand. I turn back to the girls to wave and see their mouths hanging wide open in shock. _Hmmm, this must be another first for Miss Everdeen._

We make it out the door, and over to my car. I'm not waiting for her to make a move this time. I figure, her move was to walk with me out here. So, I just turn to her and pull her to me and take her mouth with mine. She responds in kind. It's brief, but dizzying all the same.

"I'll see you later," I say as I kiss the top of her head while hugging her one last time. She nods into my chest. She looks up, pecks me on the cheek, and goes back inside. I notice as she walks towards the door, Jo and Annie are scrambling back. They were watching. _I hope they don't give her too much grief over this. I don't want them scaring her off and sending her running back into a shell._

I drive off, and head home for a while. I really want to take a nap before Delly assigns me all kinds of manual labor to set up for _her_ party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your support. It's realy pushing me to keep pushing out the chapters. Chapter 9 is here for you! **

**This chapter contains adult situations and sexual content! Read with that in mind.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**PEETA'S POV**

If I hadn't had a nap, there's no way I'd still be standing up right now! Delly has had me moving tables, chairs, and anything else she could get me to do that would make me sweat. She's a slave driver when it comes to a party she's throwing. At least I wasn't doing it all by myself this time. She managed to get her vagabond brother, Charlie, to help out.

She still wants us to move the extreme grill off the deck and onto the yard. It's way too hot out here now. Charlie and I both take our shirts off to cool down. Delly brings us each a beer. We cheers, and take big gulps.

We're almost done with all the moving of things to her satisfaction, when she realizes she didn't get the ice. She's on the verge of tears about it, so I pull out my cell and send a mass text to all the folks I invited: _Can anyone could pick up 50 pounds of ice and get it here within the hour? I will pay you when you get here._

I tell her if no one answers within 5 minutes, I'll do it myself. About 1 minute later, my phone pings. It's from Katniss: text me the address.

I smile as I respond: _498 Quail Hollow Drive. Thanks ._

Her reply is almost immediate: _NP, be there in 20._

I let Delly know that Katniss is coming to her rescue with a huge grin on my face. Delly, of course, can't let it go, "So, this is the Fire girl, huh? Good, I'll get to meet her. And wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

"Hey, I can't help it!" She just throws a hand towel at me and walks back into the house. This leaves me and Charlie to finish setting up all the citronella Tiki torches around the yard to keep the bugs away, and provides "ambience" according to Delly.

We're putting up the last few when I see Katniss standing on the deck with two large bags of ice on her shoulders. Delly's telling her where to put them. I see her drop them where she's told and she spots me out in the yard. I wave, and she stares. I forgot I was shirtless. _She must not mind what she sees! Or not?_ After she is brought back to reality by Delly, she finishes unloading the bags of ice and waves me toward her. We make our way to each other, meeting in the middle of the yard.

"I'd give you a hug, but I'm kind of disgusting." I say while wiping my face with the hand towel. I offer my hand and she takes it. She's eyeing me up and down, but staring mainly at my chest. It's kind of unnerving, but it's her, so…

Her response, "Yea, completely disgusting," is said with a wicked smirk.

I can't help but laugh, but say, "I'm not a piece of meat, Katniss." I say it with a slightly girly sarcasm. She laughs with me.

"I wish I could stay and help more, but I need to finish my deliveries. People need their meds. I'll come back with Jo and Annie once we finish up with work." She pulls me towards her using our interlinked hand and leans in despite my sweatiness, and gives me a quick kiss. "If you need us to pick up anything else, just text me."

I nod, "I'll see you in a little while." She smiles, and heads off.

We've finished setting everything up now. All we need is people to start showing up. I need a shower desperately. Luckily, I know how much of a tyrant Delly can be about these things, so I came prepared with extra clothes. I use her shower, but unfortunately she only has a lavender shampoo. I guess I'll smell lovely tonight. At least her soap is shea butter instead of flowery.

I'm soaping my body, rinsing off all the dirt, grime and sweat, and can't help but think of her eyes all of me earlier. _NO! Down boy! There's no time for that! Think of dead puppies…zombies…Finnick in a dress…okay, breathe!_ I need to get out of this shower. Toweled off and clothed, I make my way back out to the backyard to start up the grill.

The embers are just about ready when people start showing up. The first to arrive are some teachers from Delly's job. She chats them up and offers drinks and hor d'oeuvres. Gale and Madge are the first ones to arrive that I know. They greet me and meet Delly. Gale hangs out with me at the grill, while Delly and Madge chat. Finnick and Cato come in together. Some more of Delly's people arrive; professors, teachers, and a couple of people from her master's program. They seem nice enough, but I don't know them. Charlie has taken over the grill, since he doesn't know anyone at this gathering, and I'm thankful.

Gale, Finnick and I are chatting over a beer off to the side of the yard. Finnick announces, "There they are! Now the party can start!" pointing to the deck above us. Jo, Annie and Katniss have just arrived. I see Delly greet Katniss, and she in turn introduces Jo and Annie. Delly offers them a drink from the bar set up on the deck, and ushers them that way. I catch Katniss give me a smile over her shoulder.

Gale smirks, "I guess you did have a good time. She showed up!"

I scowl back at him half-heartedly. Katniss and Annie make their way down the stairs of the deck. I can't help but watch her in her short shorts and white loose tank top. She's wearing her signature black converse at the end of those long toned legs. Her hair is not in her signature braid, but half up in some kind of clip. It's beautiful the way the strands land over her shoulders.

They're about 4 feet away when Annie trips over something and almost falls, but Finnick catches her. "Whoa there Annie!" He says as he helps steady her.

Katniss reaches me and gives me a nice hug, and a peck on the cheek. I tell her, "Hi."

"Hi," she seems shy at the moment, but she's not pulling away. She almost whispers, "I see you decided to put some clothes on."

I laugh and whisper back, "I wouldn't want to distract anyone, like you were earlier." She blushes and settles next to me, letting me keep my arm around her shoulders. I'm surprised but very happy about it.

Annie and Finnick are deep in conversation. Katniss comments that it's a first for them to not avoid each other. She tells me about Annie's interest in him, and her fear that he isn't a one-woman man. I tell her, "It only takes one, if it's the right one." With that she blushes, clears her throat and turns her attention to Madge and Gale. They tell us all about their upcoming trip to Charleston. While Gale is explaining about the boat he's going on, Charlie taps me on the shoulder asking where Delly is.

I haven't seen her since she greeted the girls on the deck. "I'll see if I can find her." I excuse myself and head off to find her in the house.

I check all the usual areas, and then I hear something fall in the garage. I head that way, and open the door to the garage off the kitchen. "Oh my God! Sorry!"

_Did I just see what I thought I saw? _

**DELLY POV**

I'm so glad people actually showed up for this party. Last time I threw one only 6 people came. This is better! I'm looking over the edge of the deck, surveying the people enjoying themselves. Everything looks perfect. I have to remember to really thank Peeta and Charlie.

I see Katniss and her friends come through the door. She kind of impressed me with the ice rescue this afternoon, but I'm not 100% sure about her yet. I need to keep my eye on this one. I can't have Peeta get hurt by another stupid girl.

It's been one disaster after another ever since Astrid in 8th grade. That Ashley bitch in freshman year at college cheated on him repeatedly, but he was too insecure to break it off. I had to endure that one for another two months. Then there was my personal favorite, Claire. She was the epitome of evil! I still want to stab her with a spoon (just so it hurts more)! She used him, abused him, and stomped all over his heart. Ugh! Not this time, the first time I see pretty little Katniss mess with his heart, I will personally remove hers!

For now, she's in the clear, but I'm watching. I cross to greet her with my best smile. She introduces me to her friends. Annie seems cute and shy and not my type. Johanna is…hmmm…haven't quite figured that out yet, but she's very attractive. Her petite tight body doesn't quite match her forthright demeanor and her mischievous eyes.

I offer them all a drink, and lead them to the bar. Katniss and Annie each request a beer, and head down to see the guys. Johanna stays at the bar and asks for a gin and tonic, "Bombay Sapphire if you have it." She plucks an olive from the tray and pops it into her mouth, all the while her eyes are on me.

"How long have you known Peeta?" she asks me. I tell her we've known each other since childhood, and he is my very best friend.

I warn, "I don't let people hurt my friends." She smirks knowing I'm referring to her friend.

She leans a little closer, "Why don't we just cross that bridge when we come to it. It seems like this is all new to those two sick puppies anyway." She pops another olive, "I'll make you a deal…I'll watch him and you can watch her."

I hand her the drink, and start making one for myself. She asks, "Did you two ever date?"

It's my turn to smirk, "Nope, he's not my type." I manage my own mischievous smirk.

"What is your type, doll?" I almost drop the bottle I'm holding. She's flirting with me. _I think I might like it._ "Wouldn't you like to know." Is all I respond.

She winks at me, "Actually, I really would."

I throw an olive at her head, she shocks me by catching it. I can't help but laugh. We talk more over our drinks and then I make us another round. By the end of the second drink, I ask her if she'd like a tour of the house. We make it through the kitchen and into the garage before she takes my hand and spins me around. I'm a little stunned, but don't pull away. She's looking straight into my eyes. She's smoldering!

She makes her intentions clear by lifting her hand to my cheek. It's warm and soft. I lean into it. I return her gesture with my hand on her other cheek. We hold there for a moment, and then inch closer until out lips meet. That smoldering heat in her eyes transfers to our lips. It feels like we're melting together. I grow bold and graze her lip with my tongue. She allows me entry and we dance. Our molten tongues tango together. She pulls my body closer with her hand firm on my backside. Our breasts clash and writhe in unison. Each kiss grows in intensity. Johanna backs me against the wall. She's petite but powerful! She breaks our kiss and moves to my jaw, my neck, biting and sucking her way to my collarbone.

My hands are winding in her hair and down her back gripping her, pulling her close. Her hands travel to the hem of my shirt. She breaks from my shoulder, her eyes asking permission. I hesitate, but lift my arms for her to remove my shirt. She smiles genuinely, and pulls my shirt over my head discarding it onto a nearby chair. I'm exposed to her in only my bra, and shorts.

She looks at me as if I'm the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. There's a kindness, tenderness under her bravado that's driving me wild. I can't help but fall deeper under her spell. I tug the back of her neck in for a hungry kiss. She return it with a fervor and a passion anew. She travels back down the other side of my neck, and her hand kneads my breast gently. She runs her finger along the top edge of my bra and dips those fingers in the cup. Skin on skin…I throw my head back pushing my breast firmly in her hand. She finds my nipple and teases it. I moan in pleasure. Her hand moves to my back and unclips my bra. I'm so in the moment, I let it fall off my shoulders and down to the floor. She admires me for a moment. I've never felt so cherished. "You're so beautiful." She lightly kisses the top of one breast. "So perfect." She does the same to the other. She looks into my eyes. I'm full of want and desire. She takes my mouth again with hers and then moves to my breasts. Massaging with one hand and teasing my nipple on the other. My moans are growing louder. "Oh, Jo!"

The sound of her name from my lips must spur her on. She's increased her intensity. Neither of my breasts is left unattended. I need to feel her skin too. I reach for the hem of her shirt, and pull it off her. I make quick work of her bra as well. She's exposed to me now in the same way. Her breasts are amazing, full, round, but perky. I must be looking on her as she did to me, with adoration and care. We take a moment and explore the look and feel of one another before it becomes too much and we crash into each other again. Mouth to mouth rejuvenation. The feel of her torso pressed into mine. Breast against breast. It's unlike any other experimentation I've done. This is full on passion.

Her mouth travels down again to my elongated nipples. I want to watch her manipulation of my body, but it's too intense, my head goes back, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh my God!" We snap in the direction of the sound to find Peeta in the doorway. "Sorry!" The door slams and we hear him growing farther away. Jo leans her head on my shoulder, both of us trying to catch our breath. She looks up at me, and we both burst out laughing. She kisses me one last time, before saying, "Maybe we should get back to the party. We can finish this later if you want."

I take a second to recover. I lean over to retrieve my bra saying, "Much later. You're very bad Jo! You made me forget that I'm hosting this shindig."

She smacks my bottom, "Punish me later!"

We redress, and straighten each others' hair and faces. I pull her in for one more long kiss before we make our way back to the party giggling like school girls. We return to the deck to find Peeta and Katniss tending the bar in my place. Johanna plops down on a barstool in front of Katniss who is giving her a knowing glance. I walk over to Peeta behind the bar. "Have fun?" he asks.

I blush, "Yes, now you two get away from my bar. I've got it from here." He pats me on the back, and whispers, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us." I smile at them as they head off hand in hand. "Hey guys…Thanks." They both wave me off and join the party.

"Another drink?" I ask Jo. Her grin is wide and her cheeks pink.

"Absolutely, doll."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I apologize for the delayed update. It was a crazy weekend! My way of apologizing is loading TWO NEW CHAPTERS for your enjoyment.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** Yes, I'm starting to worry if I'm on the right track with this story. I need feedback, pretty please. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**KATNISS POV**

Peeta and I are making our way back to the party after tending bar to cover for Delly. I can't believe that Johanna and Delly did…whatever they did. No wonder Peeta looked like he'd seen a ghost when he came back to me. He must've walked in on them. Geez, poor guy! I am kind of impressed that he didn't share with everyone what he saw.

All he said was, "Um, Delly is indisposed at the moment. I need to cover the bar for her until she's…done." I offered to help him. I didn't really know what was going on until I saw Delly and Johanna walking towards us _together_. Johanna had her smirk that says she has a secret. I knew right then what they had been up to.

I couldn't help but give Johanna my "I know what you did" eyes. She just smirked back at me. I couldn't help but notice the spark in her eyes. She looked happy. I'm glad. She's gone through a lot in her time, so she deserves to be happy.

I hold just a little tighter to Peeta thinking about it. He looks down at me, smiles, and kisses the top of my head. We make out way back over to Gale, Madge and Cato. They are all looking in the same direction, and whispering about something. We approach them questioningly. Gale points towards the back of the yard next to the pond. We follow his gaze to see Finnick and Annie sitting side by side on a swing. His arm is draped behind her and they seem deep in conversation. We see him pull on her shoulder a bit and her head lays on his shoulder. _So cute! He better not pull his normal player shit with her. I'll kill him. _

I think I must've tensed at the sight, because Peeta tightens his grip on my shoulder a bit and gives me a questioning look. I relax a little, and just shake my head. _I'll tell him later about my reservations._

The bar-b-que continues for a couple more hours. The food is delicious! Ribs, burgers, dogs, and bar-b-que chicken. There's all kinds of fixins like potato salad, pasta salad, beautiful vegetables. Peeta outdid himself on the deserts. He made a fruit tart that almost gave me an orgasm. There were cupcakes, cookies, and a chocolate cake with raspberry sauce that could replace any battery operated device!

I whispered to him, "If you keep feeding me stuff like this, I won't need you for anything else." He choked on his drink, and almost fell out of his chair. Everyone fell into a fit of laughter. We all had a good time. The guys played football across the yard while we heckled them from the sidelines. Peeta was surprisingly adeft and quick on his feet. Gale was a really good quarterback too. They were happy as 6yr olds on Christmas morning.

It's gotten dark, and most of the Delly's work pals have departed, leaving just our little group. We all sit around the fire pit on the deck. Everyone seems to be getting along well.

Johanna has just had us all in stitches recalling a story of when she found Haymitch passed out in the bathroom at work with his pants down. When I finally catch my breath from laughing, I look around at these people who have become my family over the last couple of years. I see Annie sitting next to Finnick, but careful not to touch him, maybe a little too careful. Finnick can't seem to keep his eyes off her. I wonder what changed? I'll just assume that she'll share with us later. If anyone an get it out of her, it's Johanna.

Jo is the life of the party as usual. Delly is watching her intently, and Jo is returning every glance, but they don't advertise it. We'll see what happens there over time. Poor Cato is the only lonely heart in this circle tonight. I'm not worried about him quite yet. He needs time after his last relationship. It's only been two months since Vivian, or as I liked to call her Foxface. She was a sly little redhead. I never really felt comfortable around her. Jo and I agreed that she was only with him to get to his uncle. Either way, she's gone now and he was totally smitten.

We start wrapping things up. We all offer to help clean up, but are shooed away. I get the impression that she and Jo may want some alone time. Hugs are shared all around. Jo pulls me by the elbow a few feet away, "So…Baker Boy has obviously done a number on you."

I raise an eyebrow to her, "It's all so new, I don't really know what it is yet. I'm sure he'll get tired of me soon enough."

Jo's eyes harden at me, "Don't start that shit Everdeen. Don't do anything stupid like runaway, again!"

"No promises. Besides you're one to talk about jumping in unprepared." I nod towards Delly who's hugging Peeta. Jo just looks at me with a sly grin and pushes me towards Peeta.

We make our way out to our cars. He suggests, "Why don't we go drop of one of the cars? I'd like to take you somewhere." I agree and we take my car and drop it off at my place, and I hop into his.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's one of my favorite places. It's such a beautiful night I thought I'd show it to you." He's looking to me for approval.

I smile back, "As long as it's not some S&M club, sure." He giggles and turns a little red. It doesn't take long and we arrive at what looks like a park. He tells me that he used to run away to here when he was younger and things got too intense at home. I can't help but feel a little sad for little Peeta. He takes my hand and leads me down a path, and across a small bridge. We keep walking for a while talking about the bar-b-que.

I start, "So…Johanna and Delly?" He tells me what he walked in on earlier and he goes bright red again. I can't help but laugh so hard I'm doubled over! Poor Peeta had to see two beautiful topless women making out. "You poor thing."

He scoffs at my sarcasm, "Oh, so you think you would've handled it better, walking in on something like that, Miss Everdeen?"

"I've just known Jo a little longer, and seen her in too many _compromising_ positions." I nudge his shoulder, "She's not one for subtlety, and she has a thing for nudity. She seems to hate clothes. If you stick around, you'll probably see her naked before me!" I gasp, realizing what I've just said. I'm glad it's dark now, so he can't see my blush. I try to break the tension, "Besides, I thought that girl on girl was a big fantasy thing for most guys."

"Not when one of them is like a sister to you!" He shivers trying to shake the images that are now burned into his mind.

We continue walking down the path, and through a covered bridge. The sounds of rushing water grow nearer as we move forward until the path opens up before us. There's an old red brick building with a huge obsolete water-wheel attached. To the left of the building is a dam with water rushing out of every port.

It's stunning! I'm stuck to my spot in awe. The sounds accompany the sight. The rushing water accented by the moonlight. We edge closer, and he leads me onto the top of the dam. When we reach the center, he leans over the rail to get a full view of the extreme tandem of man and nature beneath our feet.

His grin is contagious. I lean with him and gawk at the sheer power flowing below. My gaze follows the water bursting out of the ports down at least 100 feet to the river below. The base of the man-made waterfall fans out in all directions and dissipates into the flowing river. The river itself is littered with scattered boulders. I'm entranced with this vista when I feel his arms slide around my waist. I lean back into him savoring the employment of all my senses. The deafening sounds of the water, the majestic view of the river, the smell of the water, trees, and moss growing along the banks, the feel of the fine cool mist spraying off the falls and the warmth of his body enveloping mine, and the taste of his lips as I turn my head to him. It's a simple kiss, but so sweet I can't bear to open my eyes just yet.

We hold there for a few minutes just enjoying the moment. He whispers in my ear, "Come, I want to show you something else. It's even better than this."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

Chapter 11

KATNISS POV

"Come, I want to show you something else. It's even better than this." He said. I open my eyes and look into his. They're full of excitement. I can't help but smile at him and nod. He takes my hand, and leads me back down the top of the dam, and towards the old brick building.

He's so adorable. He's turned into a 10 year old boy telling me all about the history of the location. He says that it was the first hydro-electric plant in the state, built in 1906. He explains as we approach the building that it was the original pump house. It's decommissioned now, and being preserved by the Historical Society. The dam is now controlled by more sophisticated means. He leads me around the dark side of the building. There's a slender door, and he instructs me to wait there. He moves a few feet from me and removes a loose brick close to the base of the building. From there he produces a key.

I'm looking on confused. _Isn't this a public park? How does he have a key?_ He answers my unasked question while opening the lock, "I've been coming here since I was a kid. I made friends with a night watchman, and he made me a key in case I ever needed to get in and he wasn't here."

He escorts me into the building. There are large pipes running everywhere, up through the floors, along the walls. Peeta walks straight over to a cluster of smaller pipes and reaches behind them pulling a battery operated camping lantern that he had hidden there. He has obviously spent a lot of time here. He turns on the lantern, and it dimly lights the room. He returns to me, taking by the hand. He leads me to the far corner of the room where there's a door. Behind it is a large supply closet. He pulls open a box labeled "Fittings – Do Not Discard" from the bottom of one of the many shelves. He pulls out a large backpack, and replaces the box in its exact position as before.

He reaches for me once the pack is secured on his back. He pulls me to the back right corner beyond the last shelf. There's a ladder I hadn't noticed previously. It leads to a hatch in the roof. "Come on," he says with a twinkle in his eye.

I follow him up the ladder and through the hatch. We're on the roof of the building and you can see for miles in every direction. He tells me, "This used to be a lookout point during the Civil War. They would have at least 4 men on lookout at any point because this was such a vulnerable spot for attack." I smile intrigued with his knowledge of the places history.

"It's beautiful!" I tell him honestly.

He goes into the backpack, and starts digging around.

**PEETA'S POV**

I dig into the backpack and find my old sleeping bag. I pull it out and lay it on the roof. I look over to see her standing at the edge looking out at the view. She's the only view I need these days. She's so beautiful standing there with her ponytail blowing in the wind. The moonlight bouncing off her arms and shoulders. My eyes move down her shapely body to her legs. She's still wearing those short shorts, so her legs are on display. Long and toned with strength and softness begging me to touch them. She must feel my eyes on her, and turns to look at me.

I offer my hand, "Come sit with me?" She takes my hand and sits next to me, both with our knees up sitting side by side.

Katniss looks at me, "This is a pretty special place. How did you find it?"

I smile at the recollection, "My Dad brought us here when we were really young for a picnic." I point to the right of the building, "There's a little open area right over there at the bank, and we sat there for hours skipping rocks, wrestling with my brothers, and just being kids. My Dad took me for a walk and we wound up on the dam. I saw a man on top of the building in the same spot we are now, and my dad told me about the history and the war." I glance over at her, and see her peering into me with interest waiting for me to continue.

"He took me over to the old building and asked the groundskeeper we'd seen on the roof if I could have a look. The man was very friendly and brought me and my dad up here. It was the most magical place I'd ever been. I felt safe here, removed from everything else."

She locks her fingers with mine, "It is pretty magical up here. I can see why you love it."

"Sometimes it got pretty bad at home, and I would run away. I would always come here. I didn't have a way to get up here, but being close to it helped some." She's leaning her head on my shoulder now. God, she's so wonderful. I've never opened up like this with anyone. I've never really wanted to with anyone else. I can't seem to stop myself with her. "There was one time where my Mom had clocked me across the face with a frying pan. I ran here as fast as I could. I was so angry and hurt. I was determined to get up here no matter what. It was like this spot help my salvation. I got here and the door was locked as usual. I took a rock and was about to start pounding on the door to get it open, when Frank stopped me. Frank was this old night-watchman. He saw my welted face and my tears. I guess he understood and asked me what I was trying to do. I told him I needed to get up here, and begged him to let me in. He hesitated, but he did. I rushed past him, and straight up here. As soon as I reached this spot, I felt like I could breathe for the first time in hours."

I've been so lost in the memories I didn't notice the tears rolling down her face. "No one should have to feel that way, especially you."

I wipe the tears from her face and kiss her forehead squeezing her shoulders for comfort. She calms, "Please don't stop. Tell me what happened next."

I take a deep breath, "Well, I don't really know how long I was up here before Frank came up here too. He simply sat next to me, and told me that he didn't mind if I came when I needed to. He helped me by hiding his key in that brick, and giving me a hiding spot for my pack. I would sometimes spend the whole night up here. It always just…made me feel better. Other than Frank, no one knows about this spot. I guess…I wanted to share it with you, and maybe have a good memory to associate with the place."

I look her in the eye, and she looks back at me, "Thank you for bringing me here. It is really beautiful."

Her hand moves to my face and she kisses me lightly, tenderly. She pulls back a little to look at me. She's searching my eyes for something. I think she's trying to see if I'm ok after my emotional story. I try to reassure her with my gaze. Something changes and there it is again, that heat. I can see she feels it too, because her eyes darken slightly. I lean in and kiss her this time with a little more heat. She responds, and we're growing more passionate with each second. She shifts onto my lap pulling me by my shoulders closer to her. My hands shift down to her waist gripping tightly. Her mouth is on mine unrelenting, and I am growing hotter under her hands. She runs her hands through my hair pulling me closer yet. My hands move from her waist to her backside. I can't help but squeeze her cheeks and pull her even closer. Her soft center is now over my hard one. _Oh my God! She's so warm. _

She grinds on me just slightly, and I can't help but moan. My hand slides up her back and into her hair. I clench my fist into her hair, and pull back to expose her neck to me. She emits an involuntary moan. This spurs me on, I lick and kiss down her jaw to her ear. I brush my lips and tongue over a spot right behind her ear. She groans and claws at my back. I smirk a little and do it again. _She like this a lot. I have to remember this spot!_

I make my way down her neck to her collarbone. She's not pulling against my hand still wrapped in her hair, so I release my hold there. My fingers wind down out of her hair and over her neck and collarbone following the same path my mouth took. _She's so beautiful._ My other hand has found its way under her tank top and I'm able to feel the silky skin of her lower back. _So soft! Feels so good. _

Her hands have moved from my back and down my sides. She's tugging at my shirt, so I let her take it off. She stares at my bare chest just like she did this afternoon when she came with the ice. Her hands trace slowly from my shoulders, over my pecks, and down to my abs. _Her touch is sending me into overdrive. I'm not sure how much of this I can handle._ She smirks hungrily and dives at my neck biting and sucking at the spot where my neck hits my shoulder. _Oh my! I could die happy right now!_ Her hands are moving across my chest as she assaults my neck and shoulder. _I need her skin too._

I pull her tank top up from her waist and over her head. "Wow, you are so beautiful," I manage to whisper before taking her in with my eyes. I wrap both my arms around her tightly and turn us over so that I'm hovering above her. She's smiling at me, and I have to kiss her. It's like we melt together all over when we kiss this time. I trail kisses all the way down her sternum to her belly button and back up. I support myself on one elbow to free my other hand. My free hand roams freely brushing gently over her breasts. Her black strapless bra the only thin between my hand and her supple bosom.

She reaches up and pulls me back down to her by my neck into a hungry kiss. I'm lost in the kiss until her hips flex up against me. _Oh God!_ Her leg wraps around my backside pulling me tight against her. The feeling is exquisite. Instinct guides my hand to her thigh clutching onto it for dear life. Her hands are ghosting over my back until my mouth finds that spot behind her ear again, and her nails dig into my shoulder blades, her back arches up against me. A growl escapes her throat. I'm completely on fire. Every cell of my body screaming to collide with hers. Her hand travels down my back, and slides under the waistband of my shorts. Her small hand grabs my behind and pulls me even harder towards her. Both of us desperate for a closeness that our clothing won't allow. _I want her so bad! I could just take her here, now. No! This isn't right. We're too new. This isn't all I want from her. I want more than just this. Oh my god! Her hands…they feel so good on me. Jesus! How can I stop? She's extraordinary. That's why I have to stop and slow this down. I may very well explode, but it's the right thing to do. Shit! _

"Katniss, we…I…oh…," I fail at my first attempt to stop when her mouth finds mine again as both her legs wrap around me. "Wait! Katniss, baby." I get this out, and she stops grinding up against me and looks at me confused. I stroke her face with the back of my fingers. "You are so amazing. I want so badly to take you right here, right now, but…we should wait." Her eyes still clouded with lust are growing more confused as she's trying to understand what I'm saying. I need her to know that I want more from her. "I want to date you Katniss. I don't just want…this. We've really only known each other for two days, and I want to know you for a lot longer."

Both of our breathing is returning slowly back to a manageable state. Neither of us move from our positions, but her legs unwrap from around me and relax on the floor. I think I see fear in her eyes. I'm not sure what she's afraid of, but I want to make that look go away.

"I don't want to push us so far so fast. I'm not going anywhere! I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want you to know about me." Her eyes seem to show relief. We stare for a moment. I'm trying to will her to understand me feelings, and she seems to be searching for some kind of validation from me.

She finds her voice, "So, what should we do? This is all very new to me."

"Me too! I've never met anyone like you Katniss. It's like in the last 48 hours, you've become so very important to me. I've never felt this way before. It's intense!" I'm hoping she understands, and maybe feels the same way. My eyes are begging her to understand and not to be afraid.

"Intense!" she concurs. "Yea, this is definitely intense. I've never felt anything like this either. I don't really know what to make of it yet. It's a little scary, actually a lot scary." She looks away when she says the last part. I know this is a lot for her to admit. I guide her eyes back to me with my thumb on her chin.

She looks so vulnerable right now. My heart constricts, and my stomach flips. _Geez! _ I know that I'm falling hard for her. I lean down and kiss her with all the comfort and care I can convey. "I'm a little scared too. But, I don't want either of us to be the least bit afraid if and when we give ourselves to each other. So, I think we need to wait until then."

She nods, and kisses me once more. I go to move off of her realizing I'm still situated between her thighs. My body shivers a little at the loss of contact. We lay next to each other for a moment staring into the sky. I reach my hand between our bodies and find hers there. I lace my fingers with hers and bring her hand to my lips, kissing each knuckle softly. She takes a deep breath and sighs. It makes me smile, she sounds happy. I roll to face her, propping myself up my elbow, resting my hand on her flat belly.

"I have a suggestion. Are you game?" She raises an eyebrow at me but nods her head. "It seems like every time we're alone together we can't keep our hands off each other. We're like moths to the flame. Magnets. Icarus flying too close to the sun, and a whole lot of other analogies that all say we're intensely attracted to each other." She's laughing at me. I laugh too, which send her into a fit of giggles. _Wow! I love that sound!_

"So, what do you propose, Icarus?" she manages between giggles.

"Well…we seemed to be ok at the bar-b-que with other people around. We didn't wind up putting on a show for our friends, even though the heat was there between us. We were able to control ourselves in public."

She's smiling widely, "I guess you're right. So…"

"So…we need to stay in public for a while. Maybe that way, we can avoid this type of situation until we no longer want to avoid _it_. What do you think?" She's biting her lip and looking thoughtful.

"How long should we have this rule? I think we should set a time limit, and then extend it if we need to. I work better when I have a goal." She smirks and winks.

"How's two weeks?" I ask. Part of me is half-hoping she thinks that's too long. The other part of me knows already that I'd wait as long as it takes. There's something so special about her.

"Two weeks…" She's mulling it over before she continues, "okay, two weeks from today we'll see where we are, and we'll plan a private date for that night. If we can still stand each other." She's still smiling but I can see a hint of trepidation in her eyes. She snaps herself out of whatever worry she had. "So, what about rules?"

"You think we need rules?"

She nods, "You seem like a big time rule breaker, Mr. Mellark."

"I don't think I'm the only one, Miss Everdeen. Okay…rules…hmmm…we will hang out with each other only in public places." She agrees. "We will see each other at least once every two days. We can only hold hands, hug, and…" I'm debating whether we should even have kissing on the list or not.

"Light kissing," she helps me out. "As long as we're in public, we won't get too carried away. I'm not very big on PDA anyway."

"Okay. Anything else? I ask while running my fingers over her collarbone.

"Well, both of our friend groups seem to be overly invested. So, I think we need to be careful how much we let them know. They are like family, but this is between me and you, so…"

I nod in understanding, "Okay. One more thing, I think we should take turns planning our time together. I'll come up with something for us to do tomorrow, and then you'll be in charge of the next date. Fair?" She looks excited at this. "I think that should do it."

She sighs, "Well, since this is the last time I have you all to myself for two excruciating weeks, I think we should make the best of it." She pulls me down to her and kisses me. We continue kissing and touching, both of us knowing we can't take it too far. We make-out like teenagers for another hour or so until we're all kissed out for now.

She settles herself sitting between my legs with her back against my chest. We breathe together for a little while admiring the river once more. I kiss the top of her head, and play with her fingers in mine.

She tilts her head up towards me, "Peeta, thank you for bringing me here." I smile and hold her close. I spend the next few minutes trying freeze this moment in my mind and my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for all the reviews and favorites and alerts. **

**I know everyone is waiting for the "two weeks" to be over, but I felt it was necessary to fill in that gap. **

**In light of all the things happening on this site with regard to mature content, I have been forced to find alternative sites to publish. I will, of course, update here as well. However, when it comes to scenes that may cause deletion, I will put links to my other sites instead. **

**You can follow me on embracer47 (dottydot) tumblr (dottydot) com**

**I also got myself an account on adultfanfiction (dottydot) under the penname Embracer.**

**You can check out the story there. I'll let everyone else know when I post the next chapter on here, but I thought I'd give you a heads up ahead of time.**

**If anyone knows where the other stories that have been deleted are located, I would appreciate a heads up. I'd like to support them as well.**

**Thanks again for all your support. Now...on with the show!**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

I made it to work early this morning, hoping to get this day over with as soon as possible. I think that ludicrous idea is backfiring on me. It feels like I've been here for hours already, and we haven't even opened yet. I've already done my morning checklist; check in shipments, inventory, throw away empty bottles left by Haymitch, check messages on machine, file prescriptions sent by phone or fax or email. Now, I'm just sitting here at the counter staring into space hoping the coffee in my hand will bring me back to the land of the living. For now, my mind turns in on itself.

I can't believe it's been two weeks already since that amazing night on the roof of the pump house. I keep trying to determine how I got here, on this euphoric plane where this man I've known for only a millisecond has bored his way into my soul and taken up residence. Every thought I have ends with one of him, every word I speak or hear reminds me of him. It's unnerving me, but I'm ensnared in his trap of nirvana when I'm with him. Maybe it's just sexual tension that's driving me to this mental state. Maybe, if we get that part over with, then I can go back to a normal train of thought. Well, no time like tonight. We've waited two weeks, and we'll see what happens tonight. It can't come soon enough, especially after last night.

Last night, he and I went to see an art opening at a gallery downtown. It's not something I would usually see myself doing, but I actually enjoyed it. Besides, we had to stick to the rules of public places. The art wasn't stuffy, and the people were eclectic to say the least. Peeta showed me the pieces he liked and spoke so eloquently about why he liked them. I tried to listen intently but my favorite piece of performance art, his lips, were far too distracting.

We walked around, and he grabbed each of us a wine from the tray. He asked if I wanted to get some air. I raised my eyebrow to him, half-hoping he was trying to lure me into a private situation. He just laughed as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, "No, there's a veranda right this way. There should be plenty of people."

I gave a nod of my head and a small smile. Inside I sighed in disappointment. The veranda was beautiful. Small café tables with white linen clothes scattered over the cobblestone floor, and a lattice work canopy was laced with vines and twinkling lights. There were several people sporadically placed around the space sipping wine, and nibbling from tiny plates filled with tiny treats. He guides me to a table in a corner. We sip and chat, and comment on the people around us making up stories about what they're saying to each other. We are laughing so hard at our running commentary I have to wipe a tear from my face. I hadn't laughed so hard in…I don't even know when the last time was. Next time we look up from each other, we're alone on the veranda. We seemed to both notice, and our eyes lock. _Shit! We only have one day to go. We can't break now. But…it's there again…that…magnetism._ He's the stronger of us and manages, "Maybe we should go back inside?"

I take a deep breath, a blush creeping over my cheeks. I take his offered hand and stand to join him. All it takes is for our arms to brush as I stand next to him, and his lips are on mine. I guess he's not as strong after all. We're instantly pulling at each other trying to cram every sensation we can into our lips and hands. Thankfully, the creaky door opening breaks our trance. We both have huge grins on our faces. He pulls my head to his chest and leans his head on top of mine.

We stay like that for a moment, "One day to go."

I look up at him, "It'll be the longest 24 hours of my life." We both chuckle, and he kisses my forehead. I pull his arm leading him back into the gallery. Eventually, we leave in our separate cars after an all too brief kiss goodbye.

We figured out after our first public appearance that we couldn't take the same car because neither of us could handle the privacy of the enclosed space. So, we've driven separately, and used valets as often as possible to avoid being alone without an audience.

We've stuck to double dates, public events, concerts, galleries, you name it. You'd be surprised how difficult it is avoid being alone with him.

Our first outing was dinner with Gale, Madge, Prim and Rory. I had promised Prim that I would help them tell Gale and assuage his fears about the situation. They were both aware that he was against either of them dating until they were older. They also knew that something awful happened to him at 19, although they didn't know exactly what it was. I know all the gory details, unfortunately. He was 19 and had only been dating his girlfriend, Veronica, for about 6months. They were cute together, but nothing like him and Madge. They were pretty hot and heavy, and things got out of hand pretty quickly. She wound up pregnant. That news devastated Gale, me and his mother. Gale was distraught but wanted to do the "right thing." Over the next month, he became convinced that he was going to be a dad. He was also sure that he wasn't in love with Veronica, but cared about her enough to try to make it work. He was two days away from proposing when Veronica told him that she "took care of _it_". He was so hurt and angry that she killed their baby without even discussing it with him. That was not an option for him. He wasn't prepared for that. He never spoke to Veronica again. He pretty much fell apart, completely betrayed and heartbroken. It took us all over a year to get him functioning somewhat normally again. The residual affect is that he has always insisted with Prim and Rory, separately of course, that they wait until they're older to seriously date anyone. It's too frightening for him to think that something similar could happen to either Rory or Prim.

The day before the dinner was Sunday, Prim and I spent the day together. She wanted to go shopping for a new dress to wear to the dinner, and insisted that I get something new too. I hate shopping, but no one can say no to Prim.

Gale was concerned that Prim and Rory are still too young to be in a serious relationship. Peeta was instrumental in helping Gale see light. He took Gale to the bar in the restaurant for a bit while Prim, Rory and I waited for them to return with bated breath. Peeta was able to help Gale realize that these two "kids" weren't like everyone else, and were smarter than any of us. He also talked him into telling Prim and Rory the full story of what happened to him as a warning as well as words of wisdom. He told Gale that those two kids are very lucky that they have the three of us to help guide them. That man has a silver tongue!

Prim was so thankful, she invited Peeta over for dinner the next night. He agreed but only if Rory came too, and she let him help her with dinner. He and Prim got along famously, and made a fantastic dinner for the four of us.

The two weeks have flown by. Drinks with Johanna and Delly at a lesbian bar was the most memorable. The four of us actually got along really well. He and Jo have developed a strange kinship. It's almost like they have a little secret language. Delly and I gave up trying to figure it out after the 4th tequila shot. Once the two ladies started mauling each other two feet away from us we decided to go. We took a cab. Bad idea! We were on each other within a block. It took the cab driver stopping short to avoid a pedestrian to bring us back to our senses.

"Wake up, zombie!" Johanna plunges into work. I snap out of my reverie of that cab ride.

"Morning Jo, how was your night?" She had another date with Delly last night.

She slinks over toward me and lays across the counter I'm leaning on, "Delicious! That girl is gonna be the death of me! She has so much energy." Her face is all dreamy, and she looks tired.

I smirk at her, "Tired?"

"Yes, brainless. I obviously didn't get much sleep last night," she says waggling her eyebrows as she takes my coffee from my hands and swigs it. "Ugh, it's cold."

"I'll make us a fresh batch, you rest your pretty little head." I go to get up, but she grabs my face and plants a quick wet kiss right on my lips.

"Jo! What the hell?" I shout wiping her slop off my mouth. She just smiles wickedly and smacks my ass as I walk away. As I pass the first shelf, I grab a bottle of pills I see and fling it at her head. She ducks and it hits her shoulder.

"Viagra? Kat, I obviously don't need any help in that area!" I laugh but keep walking. She's still splayed over the counter when I come back with two fresh cups in hand. "Thanks, sweetie."

As soon as she says "sweetie," I'm shot back to last week when Peeta called me that after the concert in the park. We were cuddled up together throughout the whole symphonic performance. We'd packed hot chocolate and cookies that he and Prim made. She and Rory were there too, as well as hundreds of strangers scattered on the lawn on their blankets and chairs. It was a beautiful night…

"Hello?" Jo's waving her hand in front of my face.

I slap her hand away, "What?"

She just laughs at me, "Where the hell were you? I've been talking to you for like five minutes." I just shrug and hide my face with cup as I sip from it. "Seriously, what's up with you? Trouble in paradise for you and Bread Boy?"

"NO!" I snap, and try to recover, "Things are really good. I'm just..." I don't really want to tell her about the two week deal or that tonight is the night. But, I really need to talk to someone. I decide to go vague, "I'm just a little nervous about our date tonight. He's taking me to a fancy place, and…I don't do well with fancy."

"Right…linen tablecloths don't bite, you know, but Peeta might." She nudges my shoulder, "Besides, I'm sure you two will be plenty…compatible." She winks at me. _God! Can I get nothing past this woman? _

"Geez, Jo! It's just dinner."

"I'm sure it is." She smirks again.

"Shut up Jo!" I spit and head for my office shouting, "Just do your job, will ya?" That woman could should've worked for the CIA.

In my office I plan out my day. I'll leave in a little while to make deliveries. That should keep me pretty busy for a few hours. Plus, I get to see Cinna and Flavius today, and that always makes me happy.

My phone buzzes. It's a text from Peeta: My place at 7? I'll cook.

I text back: Sounds good. Can't wait!

His reply is immediate: Me either. A grin grows across my face, and I feel a little less nervous just hearing from him. Maybe I'll stop by the bakery just so I can lay my eyes on him for a moment while I'm out on deliveries.

I'm gathering everything I need to make my runs when Haymitch barges in. He sees the grin still on my face. He just stands there like he wants to say something. I don't give him the chance, "I'm off to make my runs. Call if you need me." I walk right past him and out the door after checking in with Jo.

**PEETA'S POV**

All morning I have been so distracted thinking about tonight. I still can't believe we've made it through the last two weeks. It was definitely not easy! This day can't be over fast enough. I, Peeta Mellark, burned a batch of muffins this morning when I got lost in a flashback of the veranda at the gallery last night.

Then, I rang up a customer wrong when I saw a cab drive by and thought about that night with Jo and Delly. I had to keep slapping myself to snap out of it. I took a break to try and collect my thoughts. I texted her about tonight. Her reply gave me a face splitting grin. Apparently, she's just as excited as I am. I need to see her. I think I'll take some pastries over there for the girls as an excuse to just see her face for a moment. Maybe that will help me get through the day a little easier.

It's about 1:30 when I get to the pharmacy. Jo greets me with a few snide comments and nicknames. I smile, I've figured out those are her terms of endearment. She and I have bonded, albeit in a strange way, but bonded nonetheless. Katniss isn't here. _Damn!_ She's out making deliveries. So much for my surprise visit.

"So, lover boy, what's going on with you two today? You're both actin' all jittery about somethin'. So, spill it!" She's eyeing me hoping I'll crack.

"Jo, everything is great. We just have a special night planned."

She smirks at me. "I'll bet you do!"

"Jo, stop that. I know what you're doing." She grabs a cookie out of the bakery box and stuff half of it in her mouth. "I did want to ask you something. I wanted to get her a gift, but not sure what to get. Any ideas?"

"Ah, you're on your own there. She's not easy to buy for. You're gonna have to dig deep for that one." She sees my distress, and continues, "Look, you need to think back through all the conversations you've had between all the fondling and get her something she wants or needs. It can't be a big gift though. She doesn't do well with those. Maybe just a small token."

"Thanks Jo. I'll think on it." I smile at her, "You're a good friend, you know."

"Shut up Baker Boy," she punches my arm as she walks to the fridge.

Haymitch comes from the back and pops his head yelling something about a shipment to Jo. He sees me. "Well, looky here. What're you doin' here boy? You're little bird is in flight."

"I brought some pastries for you guys. Want one?" I push the box towards him. He saunters over and peers in the box. He takes out a big bearclaw and takes a huge bite.

"Mmmm, these are good boy. Who knew." He swallows the bite, "Come to my office, we should have a chat."

I'm a little nervous about what this man, Katniss' boss, wants to discuss with me, but I follow his lead. We were in his office for maybe 10 minutes, but it's going to take me hours to figure out what just happened. I left his office, said goodbye to Jo, and was looking forward to the solitude of my car. I needed to think about what Haymitch just said.

He started off normal enough, asking how things are going with the pair of us. I told him things are really great, because they are. He told me about her father, and I had to tell him that she already told me. He seemed shocked by this, and asked what else I knew about her past. I recounted vaguely the topics of her father, her mother, and Prim. He admitted his surprise that she had opened up about those things already. That made me smile, and maybe a little triumphant that I was privy to information not many knew about her.

He rambled on about how important it is for me to respect her past. I assured him that I care deeply about her and just want to make her happy. He said, "Happiness isn't really in her day to day vocabulary. Content maybe, but happiness isn't something she sees for herself." That comment keeps running through my mind. Why can't she be happy? Does she feel like she doesn't deserve it? That's ridiculous, but I'll do my best to make sure she is happy.

He threw me for another loop when he said, "Just be careful with her kid. She's an emotional time bomb. She needs someone who isn't going to let her run when that bomb explodes, and mark my words…it will!" I really don't know what to think about that. I'm so confused. Is he telling me that she's going to have a breakdown of sorts? How exactly am I suppose to deal with that? He said "run" which makes me wonder if that's how she responds when things get rough. Oh boy, this is a lot to digest. Especially, when nothing he said matches to the girl I've gotten to know over the past couple of weeks.

I shake all these ragged thoughts off, and decide that whatever happens I will try to be there for her as best as I can. There's no way I can just walk away from her now. I'm already in too far. I smile a little thinking about the night ahead, and figure we will just cross that bridge if and when we get to it, together. I drive towards the bakery to finish out the day.

I walk in and Brian tells me that I just missed Katniss. She was here, while I was at the pharmacy. I can't help but laugh and text her: Apparently great minds think alike. Enjoy the pastries.

**KATNISS POV**

I went by the bakery, but Peeta was out. That sucks, but I guess I'll see him tonight. I go to see Cinna and Flavius with their delivery. I always enjoy seeing them. For some reason, they can get me to talk about things I don't even talk to myself about. Cinna has me talking about Peeta in less than 4 minutes. I didn't tell them anything about what I hope will happen tonight, but they hinted that they assumed anyway. Flavius even went as far as to tell me what kind of underwear I should wear, even what color.

I actually take his advice and go to the lingerie store on my way back to work. I found something just like what he described. A simple lace bra and panty set in a peach color. There's an art store across the street, so I decide to pick up something for Peeta. I noticed the other day at the park that his sketchbook is nearly full, so I bought him a new one and some really fancy pencils.

I'm walking out of the store when my phone buzzes with a text message from Peeta. Now I'm the one grinning. I text back: Great minds indeed, good sir. See you tonight.

I get back to work to find Jo grinning like a Cheshire cat on the phone with Delly. She sees me and ends the call. "You missed lover boy earlier."

"Yea, I heard." I say as I put the delivery bags away. "Jo, it's 4pm. I'm leaving a bit early, so is there anything you need before I go?"

Jo smirks knowingly, "Nope, I think I can handle it all by my little self. Go pretty yourself up. Get outta here!"

"Thanks, Jo." I finish up and head out about 10 minutes later. I have plenty of time to get ready. I keep telling myself there's nothing to be nervous about, but it hasn't worked yet. I just hope that the nerves die down when I see him. Tonight's the night, so I'll just have to keep my fingers crossed and hope for the best.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Good Afternoon! Thank you for your patience awaiting this chapter. I think I'm finally happy with it. It's full of lemony goodness. **

**Please let me know your thoughts. I could use the encouragement, and any ideas you may have.**

**NOTE: Certain portions of this chapter have been removed from the FFN version to hopefully keep the story accessible. We all know why and I don't want this story to be yet another victim. The UNABRIDGED version can be found at both embracer47 (dottydot) tumbl r (dottydot) com as well as adultfanfiction (dottydot) net**

**Without further delay...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**KATNISS POV**

It's the moment of truth. I'm parked outside of Peeta's building. Neither of us are virgins, so why am I so nervous?We're both adults. We even prepared for this. Part of the two week deal was we both got tested, and I went on birth control shots. Nothing is left to chance, and if we both really want this… _Breathe! _I take a deep breath, and get out of the car not forgetting his gift. He lives above an old storefront that's been converted into an art gallery, café, and poetry venue with condos above. I make my way to his condo, number eight. I'm standing in front of his door, take another deep breath, and another, and I knock.

I can hear him approaching the door…one last breath, "Hi."

He stands awkwardly in the doorway, "Hey." We just stare at each other for a moment. I can see my own trepidation mirrored in his eyes. He averts his eyes and takes me in. Eyeing me from my hair, which I let hang free tonight, to my navy blue tank dress with the seersucker swing skirt ending about two inches above my knees, down to my brown leather gladiator sandals. I can't help but smirk a little to myself. _I guess he likes what he sees. _His eyes move back up to mine, but quickly avert with the gesture of his hand inviting me in.

I step in, and put his gift bag on the floor next to the door, and drop my purse next to it. We stand in front of each other face to face, and he says, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look good too," it's my turn to eye him. He looks delicious in his white linen button up shirt with the top two buttons unfastened and the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His jeans are just the right kind of old, with a couple of small rips from wear, and a bit of fraying at the seams hanging over his bare feet. For some reason, that is really sexy, especially since I know he was barefoot in the kitchen. That little thought bring me back to his face. He reaches out to hug me, and I accept, but it's tense and brief.

He tells me dinner is almost ready and to make myself comfortable. He heads back to the kitchen. I admire my surroundings. It's a loft style condo, very open with high ceilings indicative of the old warehouses and storehouses in the downtown area. The walls are partially plastered with some exposed brick. To my left is the living room area with a couple of large tufted couches, and a recliner in brown leather that doesn't go with the other furniture. There's a large flat screen tv along with some other electronics in the far corner. The art on the walls is interesting. Colorful but not garish. I have no idea who the artists are. To my right is the dining area. He has a nice simple mission style cherry stained table with four chairs. There's a hallway beyond that which I assume leads to the bathroom and bedrooms. _Don't think about bedrooms._ I swing back to where he is, the kitchen. It's a large open kitchen with a large butcher's block island. The cabinetry looks like a sagewood in a walnut color. It's quite beautiful.

He's messing about at the sink when I make my way over. "Is there anything I can help with?"

He smiles a little but doesn't look at me, "Sure, could you set the table?"

I nod my response, but am not sure he sees. I begin setting the table and finish too soon. I stand next to him, while he's cutting the bread, "Anything else?"

He stops cutting and grabs a bottle of wine from the refrigerator. "Can you open this for us and let it breath?"

"Ok," I say as I reach for the bottle extended in his hand. His eyes are still looking elsewhere. When I grasp the bottle our fingers touch, and we both freeze. _Whoa!_ I'm frozen for a few seconds due to the electricity running between us, staring at our touching fingers. I look up at him, and he's facing to the side and his eyes are closed. I notice his breathing, and realize he's trying to settle himself. I can't help but smile a little. I have an epiphany that he's feeling the same thing I am. I ease myself in front of him, his eyes still closed, and I can't help but smile as I lean in and take his lips with mine. I kiss him sweetly and gently until I feel him respond. I pull away slightly and kiss the tip of his nose. Turning from him to open the bottle of wine.

I begin my task with a big smile on my face. I chance a glance at him, and he's smiling too looking at me. He starts laughing, which makes me giggle. We laugh for a moment, and he comes to me. He plants a kiss on my head, and pulls me in to a real hug. I'm completely encased in his arms. The tension is gone, and his warmth is overpowering. It feels wonderful, safe, comforting. We stay enraptured for a moment longer until he says, "I missed you today." I nod into his chest. He squeezes me just a bit tighter then says, "Let's eat."

We sit down at the table finally relaxed. He has prepared an immaculate meal of honey pecan encrusted chicken, garlic mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus. He also made a yeast loaf and honey butter. The aroma of it all was impressive and intoxicating. _He is so amazing. He never does anything half way does he? _It all looks so appetizing, I take a bite. _Oh my god!_ "Peeta, oh my god! This is soooo good! Wow." I think my eyes rolled back into my head a little.

He's laughing at me. I can't help but laugh too. He pours us some wine, and we toast, "Here's to us sharing a lot more laughs along the way."

"Cheers." We clink and drink. We spend the next hour or so laughing and talking about everything and nothing. He almost got wine spewed all over him when he recounted his last conversation with Delly about Johanna. I managed to swallow it before bursting out laughing and almost falling out of my chair. The mood continues to be light and fun throughout the meal and the last drop of the wine. When I finish my last sip of wine, I offer to help with the dishes.

We clear the table in silence and make out way to the kitchen to load the dishes into the dishwasher. We're standing next to each other I'm rinsing the plates off and passing them to him one by one. Every time I hand one over he intentionally grazes my fingers. Each time that happens the shivers increase throughout my body. The air changes around us, and it's back, that electricity and heat. We make it through the two plates and two glasses before he takes me by the elbow and turns me to him. His eyes bore into mine, and it takes only seconds before his lips are on mine. This is the moment we've been anticipating all day and night.

Our lips move in perfect synchronicity. The heat from his lips sears my senses into overdrive. Everything in my body is screaming for him! More of him. His left hand is in my hair pulling me closer, and his right hand is between my shoulderblades doing the same. One of my hands is on his neck and the other went straight to his backside grasping for that part of his body to be as close as possible. Within a few more seconds I am pressed against the refrigerator in a feverish kiss. My blood is beginning to boil. _Oh, this feels so good! More, I need more!_ No matter how much he's pressing against me, it's not close enough.

His mouth moves from my lips to my jaw down to my neck, his breath is burning into me with every wisp of air. My hands move quickly to the buttons of his shirt. As I unfasten each button I'm rewarded with the feel of his skin that I've just exposed. He's moaning into my neck at my touch. I can feel the vibrations, and it sends shivers down to my toes. I finally get to the last button undone, and allow my hands to roam free all over his chest and abs. _He feels so firm, so warm. I need to see him. _I push him back a little. He breaks away from other side of my neck, and looks a little confused.

I pull his shirt open a little more, and soak in all I can with my eyes. I run my fingers up slowly from his waistband, over his belly button where I draw a little circle around it. He shudders as I do this. I continue upwards inch by inch memorizing every single centimeter as I go over his hardened abs. I can feel his body rise and fall with every heavy breath. I move upwards with both hands firmly on his pecs._ So warm and solid._ I can feel his heartbeat under my palm, it's intense. I close my eyes for a moment, then look up at him. His eyes are trained on mine full of desire and adoration. I think my heart skips a beat. I move my hands up again and trace his well-defined collarbone. _Geez, that's sexy._

My hands move to his shoulders and push his shirt the rest of the way off. _Wow!_ _Who knew he was hiding all that under those clothes._ "Wow, Peeta you're gorgeous."

He smiles, "Thanks, and you're stunning." He snakes his arm around me and pulls me against his now bare chest and arms pulling me into a kiss full of hope and tenderness. My hands grasp his impressive biceps. I tease his lips with my tongue, and he deepens the kiss. The embers have erupted into a full blown flame now.

His grasp on me is tighter, hungrier. "Katniss, I…"

I interrupt, "Peeta, bed…now!" I can't even put together a full sentence. He doesn't skip a beat. His hands slide down my back over my backside to my thighs. He picks me up and my legs instinctively wrap around his waist. I giggle into his neck, and he laughs too as he carries me down the hall. He kicks open his bedroom door, and lays me down not so gently on the bed falling on top of me. We're both giggling like school children.

We situate ourselves a little more firmly in the middle of the bed in our giggle fit. I can feel his weight on top of me and it feels great. He's still laughing into my neck, but the heat of his breath has settled my giggles down and that ember starts sparking again. I lift my head and bite a little hard on his shoulder. He gasps and moans as he rises to look at me. That hunger, longing, and desire is alight again. _Whoa! That look could bring down a giant._ He hovers over me. I'm waiting for him to kiss me. Begging him to kiss me with my eyes. He stays there inches from me, withholding what I want. He inches closer, and I'm ready for his lips to crash into mine, but no. His lips are millimeters from mine. I can feel his heat on my lips, but not his lips. _What is he doing? _He moves his lips over mine without touching, his nose rubbing along mine. This anticipation is killing me! His lips move left, our noses lose contact, and he just barely kisses the corner of my mouth. I turn slightly trying to catch his mouth with mine, but he pulls back. He smirks, I take in a sharp breath. _Oh my! He's in control right now, do I surrender? I think I'll try. _

He moves back to his torturous position right over my waiting lips. My breathing is ragged, and I can't keep a straight thought. All I can focus on are those lips! My hands are gripping the duvet, waiting for him to make his move. He can see my growing hunger in my eyes, and kisses the other corner of my mouth. He moves back to center and holds there for a second before barely touching my lips with his. I know he can feel my lips quiver. He pulls back just a centimeter, then applies a bit more pressure to my lips. That's all I can take!

My hands leave the duvet and both dive into his hair, gripping and holding him to me so he can't pull away. He deepens the kiss and the fire is fully ablaze again. His hand travels down my side over my hip and down to my thigh. He hikes up my leg grabbing and clawing at my thigh. One of my hands moves to his shoulder blade. His kisses move from my mouth down to my neck, and on to my collarbone. He dips his tongue into the divot at the center of my collarbone. He trails his lips and tongue down my sternum, while his hands research my torso. His left hand finds my breast and massages it as he nuzzles in my bosom. The barrier of my dress is still present. _He needs to get this dress off me!_

He slides down my body like the covers that fall off in the night. He nuzzles right beneath my bellybutton, raises himself up on his knees. He lays his hands on my bent knees, and runs them down my outer thighs. My whole body shudders at the feel of his hands on my skin. I can do nothing but watch as his hands slide under my skirt over my hips. He pushes my dress up. I lift myself to help him ease my dress off. His hands continue up my body as the dress moves with them. My arms go up and the dress joins them and leaves my body landing on the floor.

Peeta leans into my sitting form, and kisses me gently as he pushes me lightly back to lie on the bed again. He takes me in with his eyes. They wander over my body from top to bottom. My new peach lacy lingerie on display for him now. Usually, I'd be a bit self-conscious, but the way he's looking at me…it's almost like he's looking at a piece of art in a museum. He's studying me the way I studied his chest. He traces his fingers all over my torso. It feels amazing!

"You are so beautiful. Amazing!" he says reverently. I smile shyly and rise to meet him. He catches my face with his hand and kisses me passionately. I trail my hands down his chest and slip my fingertips under his waistband. I slide them to the center and unbutton his jeans. I ease down the zipper and reach my hand in and run my hand over his bulge. He gasps and breaks our kiss. His forehead is pressed to mine.

"You're overdressed Mr. Mellark," I whisper as I slide my hands around the waistband and push his jeans over his derriere.

"By all means Ms. Everdeen, we should handle that situation," he smirks and helps me slide his jeans all the way off. He's wearing blue boxer briefs with a prominent bulge in the front that I'm dying to see. He notices my hungry eyes. "Now, you're the one that's overdressed."

His hands wrap around and unhook my bra, while kissing my neck stringing little pecks all the way down to my shoulder and returns the bite I gave him earlier. I gasp and throw my head back at the primal gesture. I can feel him smiling on my shoulder. I shrug off the straps of my bra and let it fall exposing myself to him.

* * *

**SCENE CUT IN ACCORDANCE WITH FFN RULES. If you want to read the unabridged version, please visit Tumblr is embracer47 (dottydot) tumblr (dottydot) com and adultfanfiction (dottydot) net as embracer.**

* * *

He's collapsed on top of me. He's heavy, but it feels good to have his weight on me. We are both panting like dogs in the summer. Our breathing and our heart rates are slowly recovering. I run my fingers through his hair in soothing patterns while our breathing begins to slow. Our bodies glisten from the sheen of sweat covering us. Both of us limp from exertion. Finally, He lifts his head and rests some of his weight on his elbows. He's still inside me, and I'm not looking forward to being without him when he removes himself. One of his hands strokes my face and moves a stray piece of hair out of my eyes. His eyes mirror my own, filled with bliss and euphoria. He leans in and kisses me tenderly.

Neither of us have words yet. There is just us, and the sound of our ragged breath. He breaks the silence, "Water?" I nod in agreement, but regret it as soon as it's done. I don't want him to move yet. He prepares to pull out of me, but my reflexes wrap my legs around him again holding him in place. He smiles, and kisses me again stroking my face. We stay like this for another minute before I release him from my firm grip. He pulls out of me, and I immediately mourn the fullness, the completeness I felt a moment ago.

He reaches for the bottle of water on the bedside table and offers it to me. While I swig the liquid, he reaches for the washcloth sitting on the bedside table.

"Someone was prepared." I say raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"Well, actually…I uh…." He says with a blushing smile. He rolls off of me and lays next to me on his side, propped up on his elbow.

"Oh, so that's for…" I say trying not to laugh. I realize that he keeps one there for his own needs.

"How else was I supposed to make it through the last two weeks?" he smirks as he backhands my knee playfully. We share the bottle of water, back and forth. The washcloth we share cleaning ourselves up a bit. When he's done, he tosses the washcloth across the room. He pulls the covers back and we both slink under them.

He scoots himself until sitting upright against the headboard. I curl up into his shoulder draping one leg over his and wrapping my free arm around his waist. This feels right. He smells great: honey, spices, bread, wine, and sweat. We simply exist and breathe together for a few moments. His heart is beating right below my ear. It's almost meditative, but I'm exhilarated, not tired.

He must feel my smile on his chest, because he say, "What?"

"Mmmm, nothing, it's just this is so comfortable." I prop my chin on my hand and look up at him.

He smiles dreamily, "It really is. We fit..." I can tell he wants to say something more, but maybe he's afraid. He instead continues, "I could stay like this for…a long time." He brushes his fingers through my tangled hair.

I scoot up a bit so that we're face to face, resting my elbow on the pillow propping him up. His hand reaches over and cups my face. My eyes close for a few seconds at his tender touch. I kiss him, bringing my own hand to his face. Our kiss grows, but the position is awkward. I climb onto his lap, and control our contact. I hold his face in my hands. _He's so beautiful! _His eyes so clear of doubt, the small scar above his right eyebrow, his nose is perfectly shaped, his lips swollen and pink from our tryst, his chin strong and solid. Every part of his face combines in a harmonious symphony.

I kiss every part of his face starting with that little scar on his forehead and move all the way down to his lips. That heat starts rising again. His hands move up and down my sides, tickling me slightly. They land on my hips gripping tightly as I further deepen our kiss. My brain chooses this moment to alert me about his gift. _Stupid Brain! You couldn't wait just a little while longer? Well, now's as good a time as any._ "Peeta, I brought you something." He looks at me curiously, "I'll be right back."

I hop off the bed and run completely naked through his condo to retrieve the bag. I return to the room, and hop back on the bed. I kneel next to him and hold out the bag. "I picked this up for you today."

"Kat, I didn't get you anything. I didn't know you were going to…" He stammers.

I cut him off, "You cooked me dinner, and gave me other…gifts." I say with a wink. He laughs. I push the bag at him again, "Besides, I didn't know I was going to get you something either. I just did it today on a whim. Open it."

He's smiling with anticipation like a child on Christmas morning. He opens the bag, and pulls out the sketchbook and fancy pencils. "Kat, these are the best pencils, and how did you know I needed a new sketchbook?" I just shrug at him with my shy smile. "This is great! Thank you."

He sits up and kisses me with gratitude. I'm sporting a huge grin. I'm so happy he liked my gift. He carefully puts the items back in the bag, and puts the bag down next to the bed. "Now, how can I possibly show you my gratitude, Miss Everdeen?"

His eyes are mischievous and his arms are grabbing me and pulling me down. I'm giggling again. Somehow he winds up on top of me, his eyes burning with both mischief and desire. I finally manage to speak, "Oh, Mr. Mellark, I'm not sure it's possible," I say in a histrionic tone.

"I must at least try, Miss Everdeen." His plea matches my tone.

"Oh, dear, if you must." I reply. With that, his mouth is on mine. _Oh, yes, please try…harder._ "Mr. Mellark, I believe you will have to try harder than that." My challenge is extended.

He accepts, and chuckles lightly before his head, mouth and hands are all moving south on my contours.

* * *

**SCENE CUT IN ACCORDAN****CE WITH FFN RULES. If you want to read the unabridged version, please visit ****Tumblr is embracer47 (dottydot) tumblr (dottydot) com and adultfanfiction (dottydot) net as embracer.**

* * *

As I return from the state of limbo he's returned to my side looking upon me with intense care. A gentle smile graces his features. "You are so beautiful!" he says gently as his lips press to my forehead. I can only nod slightly in response. I haven't found my voice again yet, and I'm not even sure I know my own name. All I am aware of is Peeta's fingers stroking my cheek.

Limbo fades into reality, as I finally regain my senses. I manage to move my limp hand to his face, and run my fingers along his jaw and over his lips. My fingers walk along his neck to the nape, and pull him down to me. I try to express all the feelings that voice is incapable of for now. Our mouths sing an aria together that brings my body back to life. My leg wraps around the one that drapes over mine and pulls him against me tighter.

I can feel his desire has risen again as well. I smirk at my discovery and use my leg to pull him flush between my legs again. He hovers over me with a small giggle. My voice seems to find its way back to me, "Two weeks was a very long time! We'll just have to make up for it tonight."

His face is alight, "I'm not sure we can make it all up tonight, but we can definitely try."

* * *

**SCENE CUT IN ACCORDAN****CE WITH FFN RULES. If you want to read the unabridged version, please visit ****Tumblr is embracer47 (dottydot) tumblr (dottydot) com and adultfanfiction (dottydot) net as embracer.**

* * *

...We're propelled together to the heavens and fall back to earth falling into each other with languid ecstasy.

He rolls next to me, both of us on our backs, trying to catch our breath. Our heads move to look at each other. We're both grinning ear to ear, and I start laughing still heaving for breaths. His laugh is raucous. We laugh for a moment as we finally catch our breath. I take a deep breath in finally, and let out a satisfied sigh.

I notice we're both covered in sweat, and smell of sex. If I was sober, it would probably be unpleasantly odorous. Since I'm absolutely drunk on this man, his body, our bodies together, everything…I find the aroma even more intoxicating. However, if we are going to sleep at all…

"We need a shower!" I say as we're both breathing steadily now.

He nods, "Shower and then dessert!"

"I thought we just had dessert…a few times." I say devilishly.

"Ah, yes, but I made cheesecake, and we'll need our strength. I'm not done with you yet, Miss Everdeen!"

* * *

**Apologies for the choppiness of the chapter, but I really don't want to get deleted. **

**Let me know your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, comments, and encouragements. Please keep them coming. I could really use the boost. **

**So sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you. I've been struck with a bit of writer's block recently.**

**I have not abridged this chapter. If it is removed, please visit me at Tumblr as embracer47 (dottydot) tumblr (dottydot) com and adultfanfiction (dottydot) net as embracer.**

**Enjoy the happiness while it remains. Drama is forthcoming!**

**Also, I have an idea for another story. I'd like to get a few people to review the summary I've put together and see if it sounds like a viable possibility. Please PM me if you would like to help me with this decision.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Peeta's POV**

_I can't believe she didn't cum. The shower was really good, or at least it was for me, but she didn't finish. She said it was fine, but come on! I guess I'm not very skilled. If I can't make her cum, she won't really stick around for long. _My mind is racing with all these thoughts as I get out the cheesecake and raspberry sauce from the fridge.

"Peeta, come on, talk to me. It's really not a big deal." She pleads as she tries to pull me out of my wallowing. "I'm not going to finish every single time. Women's bodies just don't work that way. That doesn't mean it wasn't good." Her fingers stroke the wrinkles of my furrowed brow.

"It's just…I want to please you. If I can't do that…why would you want a guy that can't…ugh," I can't even formulate a sentence. I'm always good with words, but right now I'm too frustrated with myself.

"Please," she says sarcastically, "Is that what you think?" I nod in response. "Well, that's ridiculous. First of all, I'm not with you because of your penis alone! Second, before the shower you gave me at least 4 orgasms. That's no small feat! Besides, I've never really cum _like that_ during before!" She's looking at me so intently. Her arms around my waist and mine hang lazily on her shoulders. I know she wants me to believe her, but my ego has been punched in the gut. I can see no deceit in her eyes though. "Peeta," she pulls away from me frustrated and starts moving around the bar taking a seat on the other side. "It's not always magical you know, there's physics involved too. Angles and mechanics…I'm not going to spend the rest of the night pulling your ego out of the gutter!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, I get it. I'll try to deal with it," I say with a chuckle. "I'll just have to make up for it later," I hint with a smirk. She scoffs and takes the plates and forks over to the table. I follow with the cheesecake and bowl of raspberry sauce. She sits slumped at the table waiting for me. I place the dessert on the table, and can't help but smile at her. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, she looks up with a scowl. I just lean down and kiss her head. By the time I come back from the kitchen with the pie cutter and spoon she's smirking at me.

I'm cutting the cheesecake and scooping the sauce on top, she's waiting impatiently with the fork between her lips. She takes a bite, and I can't help but watch for her reaction.

"Mmmmm, Wow, Peeta…" she moans as she licks the fork. I'm unable to stop my blush at an involuntary twitch below the table at the unintentionally erotic display. "It's really good! This is beyond…mmmm." I laugh and dig into my own slice.

I finish my slice, and look to see her dipping her finger in the raspberry sauce and licking it off. Her eyes are sparkling with mischief. "You know by my count, I'm one up on you…4 to 3. I don't really think that fair, do you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I say with real confusion.

She continues as she stands and makes her way around the table towards me, "Well, I've had one more…satisfaction than you tonight," she states matter-of-factly and she moves things around on the table, leaning right in front of me. Since she's only wearing my linen button-up from earlier, it doesn't cover much. My mouth goes a little dry at the sight. She obviously has something up her sleeve. She finishes moving things and turns to me leaning against the table. "I think we need to even thing out, don't you?"

I take a deep breath, thinking I've caught on to her line of thought, "I'm sure we can figure something out together." I smile, looking into her devilish eyes.

She reaches for my face with both hands, and kisses me. She pulls me up to stand, and my arms wrap around her waist. Our kiss intensifies, and spins me around so that I'm leaning on the table. She whispers, "lay down."

I hesitate, confused, but she pushes me by my chest gently. _This could be interesting! What is she planning? Whatever it is, I'm in!_ I ease myself down on the table, as she settles between my legs. Her hands are running up and down my chest. She leans over me and kisses my chest. I lay my head back and enjoy until I feel something cold on my chest. I look up to see Katniss dripping raspberry sauce on my torso.

She gives me a devilish grin, "I guess I wasn't done with desert," and licks the sauce from my body. _Oh! That is so hot. _She dribbles down and into my bellybutton. She moves so slow licking and sucking all the sauce off me, and moves a little further down. She takes the waistband of my boxers in her teeth pulling them up and letting them snap back down. I convulse a little in surprise, and look at her steamy eyes as she bites her lip, "Let's get these out of the way, shall we?"

She slides my boxers down, and off my dangling legs. She places both hands on my knees and runs her hand up my inner thighs until she gets to my hips. She continued trickling her fingers over my hips until both hands spread out over both sides and squeezed while leaning into my center providing a welcome pressure. One hand travels back to my erection and takes hold. She strokes me gently. _This anticipation is driving me mad. Jesus!_ I look down and the raspberry sauce is being dribbled onto my penis. _Holy fuck, she's got that devious look._ She licks my tip and then licks her lips. _This is better than any of the fantasies I've had recently._ She continues her torture one inch at a time until she's taken as much in her mouth as she can. _Such a glorious agony._ Between her mouth and hand I'm losing control fast. I chance a look down at this amazing woman and what she's doing to me. _Oh god, I shouldn't have done that. That incredible image is never leaving my mind. _That pushes me right over the edge. "Kat, I'm gonna…oh god!" She doesn't relent and takes me offering down her throat.

I'm seeing stars, breathing heavily, unable to return to reality just yet. "Kat, that was…intense." She walks around the table and her face hovers over mine upside down. Her hands stroke my face and hair as she leans down and kisses me. _Amazing woman._

"I guess we're even now." She smirks continuing to caress my face and plant small kisses over my face and lips. I'm coming back to reality and try to sit up. I'm still a little drunk off that fervid orgasm. I reach for her hand, and lead her back around the table and pull her to me. I'm sitting on the table stark-naked, she's still wearing my shirt. I pull her to me between my legs, and kiss her as if she's the only water in the desert.

"Kat, you're incredible! Thank you." I hold her against my chest. If there was room, I would pull her on the table with me. Alas, there isn't. We stay like that for a moment, her hands stroking and kneading my back, and my arms wrapped around her tight.

Eventually, I release her and we share another kiss before she tries to help me off the table. We put away the cheesecake and sauce. _I'll never look at that sauce the same way again._ Clear the table of the plates and are putting them in the sink.

"What time is it, Peeta?" she asks.

I look over at the clock on the oven, "It's 1:45 in the morning."

"I guess we should go to bed." She mumbles as she yawns and leans on the counter.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" I ask her moving toward her leaning form. I stand next to her against the counter as well. I put my arm around her shoulder, and her head lands there.

"Nope, it's Sunday tomorrow. I'm off on Sundays." She smiles up at me, "Prim is at a friend's house for the weekend. I'm all yours tomorrow."

"In that case, let's head to bed and figure out what we're gonna do tomorrow." We walk together towards the bedroom, hand in hand, turning off the lights as we go. We climb into bed together and snuggle up to each other. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

She snuggles deeper into the crook of my shoulder, "I don't know. I just want to be with you as much as possible."

I squeeze her closer, "Why don't we spend the whole day in bed. Lock ourselves in the condo and just stay naked?" I ask her hoping she feels the same way.

"I think that can be arranged," she smiles up at me.

One last lingering kiss, and we settle in for the night. It feels so natural to have her wrapped around me in my bed. I don't foresee any trouble sleeping tonight. My head is clear, and I feel completely content. "Goodnight Katniss," I sigh.

"Goodnight Peeta. It was a perfect night."

"Tomorrow will be great too." With that we drift into a relaxed and dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm very sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had a terrible case of writer's block as well as a grand amount of change and stress in my personal life. This chapter is a means to the end. Trust me.**

**Please review and let me know what you would like to see next. I have a solid outline, but there is definitely room to incorporate some new ideas from you beautiful people.**

**Thanks again to all of you for your patience and appreciation.**

* * *

Chapter 15

KATNISS POV

It's about 4am when I open my eyes disoriented a bit, but too warm. I realize it's Peeta's arm and leg draped over me. I smile at the realization, and turn my head as much as I can to catch a glimpse of a cherubic sleeping Peeta. _Adorable!_ I watch him breathe for a few minutes. I'm still too hot. I try to move his leg off of mine, but as soon as I ease it away he swings it right back over me and pulls me even closer. He murmurs something I can't quite make out except for my name. I laugh a little to myself because it's so cute, but still too hot. Instead, I just fling the covers off me to cool off a little. _Ah, that's better! _His arm does feel really good around me. I chance one more look at his beautiful face. Then, snuggle back into sleep.

PEETA POV

I feel myself starting to wake up but I'm fighting to stay asleep. Days that I don't have to go to the bakery, I sleep in as much as I can. I can feel this sleeping beauty in my arms. I open my eyes to look at her. I realize I've got her wrapped up like she's my teddy bear. _That can't be comfortable._ She's not complaining, but I do notice all the covers have been tossed off. I can't help but laugh. I just look at her, gently brush the hair out of her face. _So peaceful and no scowl._ I kiss her bare shoulder and nuzzle into her neck. She stirs, and I smile against her skin. I can feel her wake. She clings to my arm entrapping her.

I whisper into her ear, "Good Morning."

She sighs, "Mmmm, good morning."

I can feel her smiling. I start kissing her neck and nibbling her ear. She's giggling and trying to clench her head to her shoulder to block my access to her delicious neck. Now, I'm giggling too. She rolls to face me. "Someone's frisky this morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, pretty well. Did I squish you?" I'm looking down on her propped up on an elbow tracing my finger along her collarbone.

"Not really, you were a bit warm though. Since I couldn't get rid of you, I had to ditch the covers." She teases me while poking at my shoulder.

"What? Well, I guess I figured you were too good to be true so I had to hold onto the dream a little longer. You're just…perfect." I let out a histrionic sigh.

"Peeta, you're such a dork! And I'm far from perfect." She scolds me before pulling me into a nice, long, tender kiss. When she pulls back a little she says, "just don't put me on a pedestal too high, Peeta, I'll just fall off further."

I'm taken aback by her words as they sink in, "Kat, no pedestals, just you…as you are." She smiles at this, and pulls me down for a more heated kiss. We make out like teenagers for awhile, kissing and chatting and laughing. It's so nice and relaxed and easy. Her stomach betrays her with a resounding growl. We both laugh.

"Maybe we should eat something. How about an omelet?" I ask. She nods enthusiastically.

We have a good breakfast of omelets and coffee. We talk like we've known each other for years. Usually, even after the first few dates with someone you're still censoring yourself trying carefully not to offend or show all your cards. Who knows why we do it but we all do. With Katniss, there seems to be no reason to. She's being open and free with me, so I feel no hesitation doing the same. We're joking and picking on each other, laughing like fools.

After breakfast, I go to shower while she calls to check on Prim. I'm enjoying my shower for a few minutes when the door opens. Katniss hops in with me and just starts grabbing at toiletries. I choke back a laugh at the comfort level we have. She acts as if this is the hundredth shower we've taken together when it's only the second.

"So, how's Prim?" I ask as I take the sponge from her hand and start washing her back for her.

She gives me a half smile over her shoulder and sighs, "She's good. She's hanging out with her friends, Rue and Raegan, today. She asked if she could stay at the dorms with them tonight and just go to class from there." She looks at me with a question on her face. I turn her around and begin washing her torso. "What do you think? Should I let her?"

"Well, why not? She's 19, and she's a pretty good kid," I respond honestly. "Kat, this is your decision. You're her guardian. Do you trust her?"

She ponders my question for a moment. "Yea, I trust her, or at least I did until I walked in on her and Rory making out. How do I know that she's not just going to spend the night with him or something?"

"Hmmm, well, you don't. You'd just have to trust her." I lean in and kiss her forehead signaling that I'm finished washing her. She leans into my chest for a minute, then takes the sponge from me and applies more body wash. She physically turns me around to wash my back. I don't mention that I've already washed myself before she came in. She seems like she's deep in thought. My dad always said, "never interrupt a woman when she's working through a decision."

I know how much she worries about Prim. I know she's also worried about her growing up too fast. _Ouch!_ She's scrubbing my back too hard. I'm about to speak up when she starts.

"She's just 19! I know, I know. The average age for a girl to start having sex is 15, but we've made it past that hurdle, and I was hoping to…Ugh, I don't want to think about this. She's my responsibility, Peeta, and I feel like I'm losing her." She stops scrubbing. _Ah, relief!_ I take the chance, and turn around to face her. She looks distraught.

She looks up at me, "I'm suppose to keep her safe. She and Rory…they…if he hurts her…Ugh!" She throws her hands up in defeat and frustration.

I grab her hands and pull them to my lips kissing each hand and then pulling them tight against my chest. "Kat, baby, you can't stop her from falling in love. There's nothing you can do to protect her heart. All you can do is be there for her if it gets broken." She whimpers and falls into my chest wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"I know, but I don't have to like it. The water's getting cold." I nod, and turn off the water. We dry off and head to the bedroom to change. Instead, she flops down on the bed in her towel.

I take her lead and lay next to her. "It's gonna be ok, Kat. Don't worry. She's a smart girl, and Rory really seems to love her." She just groans. "We could do a little preparation to help them protect themselves."

She perks up, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we could make sure that if and when they are ready to take that final step towards sex that they know how to take care of each other."

She looks perplexed, "Still not following. Are you saying we buy them condoms?"

"Why not? But it's not just that. Maybe you should help Prim figure out what type of birth control she might prefer, and help her get it. I can talk to Gale and get him to talk to Rory. I'll do it if he won't. He may not be aware of all the types of condoms available. It's not as easy as you think to find one that fits well."

She laughs a little, "So you want to give them advanced sex ed."

Grinning, "Exactly! We can make sure that they don't have to go through what any of us did. Give them the details that the classes don't cover. Dispell the rumors they may have heard from friends."

She giggles, "You mean like, if you do it in a pool you can't get pregnant? Or, you can't get pregnant during your period?"

"Yea, we can dispel all of those myths. We could teach them the real deal." I say hoping she's on the same page. "What do you think?"

"I think you're on to something, Mellark. I don't think it will be easy for me, but I think it might help me feel a bit more useful."

"Ok, good. So are you going to trust her to stay in the dorms with her friends?" I ask as I watch her make the decision. All the thoughts stream across her face like ticker tape.

"Alright fine, I'll call her," she says with a heavy sigh. "I'll call her." With that, she leaves the bed to grab her cell from the kitchen. I hear her on the phone granting Prim permission and asking her to have dinner with her on Wednesday. I guess I will need to talk to Gale tomorrow. She comes back into the room and tosses her phone on the nightstand.

She crawls back on to the bed where I'm sitting propped against the headboard in my towel. She lays her head in my lap looking up at me with a smirk. I raise my eyebrows questioning the look. She laughs, "Such a wise man, Mr. Mellark. So full of good ideas."

I laugh and stroke her hair, "Thanks." We just smile at each other for a minute. "How old were you your first time?

* * *

**We'll find out about their first times and we have the conversations with Prim and Rory coming up. Give me a few days to flesh it out, but hopefully there will be some flesh in the end!**

**~Embracer**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is a kind of bonus chapter. I was going to make this chapter a lot longer, but I decided in the interest of feeding the hungry readers, I would publish what I have so far. I felt truly bad for taking so long to post the last chapter, and I'm trying to bribe your forgiveness with a quicker update. More to come soon!**

**See note at end for opportunity to make a difference. 3**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

PEETA'S POV

Her eyes go wide, but then soften as she looks to the ceiling, "I was 19. You?"

"18. You wanna tell me about it?" I ask with a smirk.

"Not really, besides why do I have to go first?" She mock whines.

"Ok, fine. I was 18, and a freshman in college. There was a girl in my English class, Erin. She asked me out. She was cute, and I was flattered. So, we went out a few times. She was nice, but kind of a party girl. Anyway, it was with her." I look down at Katniss in my lap.

She's looking at me with anticipation. "Keep going. Details, please."

I continue stroking her hair as I move along with my story with a nervous sigh. "We had a date this one night. We went to dinner to a little cafe, but the concert on the main lawn we were going to attend was rained out. Instead, we went back to my dorm to watch a movie. My roommate was out on his own date that night."

"Go on," she pushes as she takes one of my hands in hers and plays with my fingers. I get lost in that feeling for a moment before continuing.

"Well, my dorm room was small. We had two twin beds, two desks, and two closets. That's it. So, my bed was also my couch. We picked a movie, and snuggled up against the wall."

"Stop stalling, Peeta," she says as she nudges me with her elbow, smiling deviously. She knows this isn't easy to talk about. That's ok, she's up next and I'll do the same to her.

"Ok, about 20 minutes into the movie she started nibbling my ear and neck. We started making out, and it got kind of hot and heavy. She wound up straddling my lap. Her shirt came off and then mine. Before that, we hadn't had sex and hadn't even talked about it. We'd made out and touched, but we hadn't gone any farther." I can't look at Katniss while remembering this scene. I look up to the ceiling to gather my wits and my words. "She moved to take her jeans off, which is farther than we'd gone before. I was a bit shocked, but I was also an 18 year old guy."

Kat giggles at me and I can't help but look down at her. _I shouldn't have done that. She's so adorable when she giggles._ My thumb runs along her jaw. She stops giggling, but is still grinning. "Kat…" She leans up and kisses me, but pulls away before I want her to. Laying her head back in my lap, she implores me to finish my story.

"Well, she's standing there in her underwear, and I think my eyes were bugging out. She crawled back on my lap…are you sure you want to hear this?" I look at her again and I'm sure I'm flushed.

"Absolutely! I want to hear all the gory details!" She insists.

"Ok, but you know I get to hear your story next, so…" I remind her. Her grin morphs into a scrunched face. I laugh a little.

"She's in my lap again, and we're kissing. She took off her bra before I knew it happened. By the time my brain caught up with my instincts, I had laid her down below me. My hands were roaming on their own. I'm not even sure how her panties came off, but they did. I was kissing down her chest when she told me to go down on her. So, I did. I fumbled around quite a bit, but managed to get her off."

"Impressive." Katniss says.

"Well, as soon as she recovered she flipped us over and I thought she was going to go down on me too, but she had other plans."

"Really?" She says with raised eyebrows.

"Yea, she got my pants and underwear off. I'm already nearly incoherent because I'm thinking I'm about to get my first blow job, but instead she sat on top of me and lowered herself on my erection with no warning!" I tell her.

"Are you kidding me?" Katniss sits up in surprise.

"I'm not joking! She just hopped on and started going. I had no idea how to react, and it seemed like it took me forever to catch up to what was happening. By that time, she was well on her way bouncing up and down on me. My brain and body finally caught up to each other, and all I could do was register the overwhelming feeling. I didn't last much longer after that." I run my hands through my hair. "After, I did what I thought I should and held her for a while. But, as my senses started to return, I started realizing that I had just lost my virginity and hadn't really expected or even wanted it to happen that way. I began getting angry. After a while, she got dressed and left with kisses and smiles. I played along because I wasn't sure about my feelings right then. I was up all night going over it and over it in my head. That wasn't what I had in my mind since I started thinking about sex. She kind of took it from me, but I didn't exactly stop her." I take a deep breath before finishing. "Anyway, needless to say, we didn't date much more after that."

Katniss leans in and kisses me, and I pull her in tighter and deepened the kiss. I pulled her on to my lap. She finally pulls away and says, "I'm sorry it didn't happen the way you wanted it to. My first time was a disaster, too. Maybe it's some sort of universal joke that the first time is never what you imagined."

I laugh a little, "Yea, maybe so. Ok, Everdeen, you're up!" She groans and looks at me pleadingly, but I just kiss her and whisper, "I told you mine, it's only fair."

She frowns, "You just can't think any differently about me after I tell you. It's not my finest moment."

"Okay, I promise." I say, but I'm a little afraid of what she has to tell me."

* * *

**NOTE: As a side project, I'd like to collect "first-time" stories from some of you. I'm working on another project to aid in the "proper" sexual education of teenagers. I have a teenage daughter myself and want to make sure she's fully informed as well as others. I'm working with some psychologists and counselors on this, but it would be helpful to gather some new stories. If you'd like to share, please PM me. **

**Thank you!**

**~Embracer**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let's learn about Katniss' first time. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**See note at end for opportunity to make a difference. 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**KATNISS POV**

It's my turn to tell Peeta my "first time" story. Geez, my story sucks and does nothing to make me look like a normal human being. I think it's my lowest point, so I'm not thrilled with sharing. In all fairness, he shared his with mine and he seemed nothing but honest. I owe him the same courtesy, even if it makes him think me a horrible person.

After looking at his sweet, encouraging face for a moment more. I climb off of his lap and rest sitting against the headboard. He takes my initial position with his head in my lap. It makes me laugh a little at the child-like anticipation on his face. It's as if he's a small boy waiting for his bedtime story. I run my fingers through his hair over and over trying to figure out where to begin.

"Well, I guess we have to start in high school. I was not exactly the most popular. I was always working and taking care of Prim. It's not that I didn't get asked out, and I dated a little in high school, but never had any intent of sex with any of them. Besides, I didn't have a lot of spare time to just hang out. I didn't party, didn't drink, and didn't smoke. I only had a few kisses, a little making out, and maybe a couple of groping hands. I was pretty innocent." I look down into those blues, and he's watching me intently.

"At the end of high school, I had just enough scholarship money to go to college for a semester. I hadn't intended on going, but between Sae and Prim pushing me to go and Sae offering to work around my class schedule, I decided to give it a go." I take a minute to remind myself of the events' chronology. "I started school and it was really hard to get everything done between school, work, Prim and homework. I tried though. I met a bunch of people, Finnick was one of them. He invited me to quite a few parties, but I always declined." I look down to see curiosity and worry on Peeta's face. I have to laugh a little because I know what he's thinking.

"Peeta, I never dated Finnick nor had sex with him. He doesn't even know this story, or at least I don't think he does." He visibly relaxes. I laugh again before continuing. "Anyway, he wasn't the only one constantly picking on me about never having any fun or being 'pure'. It's not that I didn't want to have fun, just wasn't my top priority. Prim was invited to attend a weekend at some science workshop. They were leaving Thursday night and not coming home until Monday afternoon. This left me alone for the first time in a long time right in the middle of the fall semester. I decided I would finally have some fun for myself." Peeta's started playing with my hands, and it feels good, but distracting.

"I walked right up to Finnick and told him, 'Find me a party to go to this weekend. I wanna have some fun!' He told me it was my lucky day, and there were two parties to choose from. I chose the one he was going to. I also made sure he knew that we weren't going together, and that if he put any moves on me, I'd cut off his balls." Peeta laughs, and so do I.

"You seriously had no interest in Finnick? Most girls think he's pretty _dreamy_." Peeta asks.

"Of course I know how handsome he is, but he's not my type. Too much bravado for my taste. I think that's why we became friends. I was one of the only girls that could be in his presence without fainting." We both laugh for a minute.

"So, what happened when you went to the party?" Peeta asks.

"Well, I want you to understand, I was 19 years old and tired of getting picked on for my purity. I was frustrated, and for the first time in a long time I had had a whole day on Thursday to do nothing but think about myself. That's always a dangerous thing for me to do." I take a really deep breath before I confess, "My entire purpose for that night was to rid myself of my purity."

I stop and look for Peeta's reaction. He looks like he's processing what I just said. I take another deep breath, "I was 19 and like I said, it wasn't the best plan. I was so tired of everyone around me having knowledge that I didn't." I muster my courage and just spit it out, "I went to that party to have sex and get rid of my virginity."

I look at Peeta with trepidation. He looks at me, and I can't read his expression. I'm sure my fear is written all over my face. His hand comes up and he thumbs my cheek before smoothing out my scrunched forehead. I sigh in relief, and lean into his palm now on my cheek. He gives me a small smile, "Considering your circumstances, I can understand. Did you accomplish your goal?"

"I got to the party, and wasn't 10 feet in the door before someone handed me a drink. I just stared at it in my hand, I didn't drink it. Finnick found me soon after, and got me a 'safe' drink. It was some cheap beer, tasted awful, but I had nothing to compare it to at the time. As you know, I can be pretty focused when I have a goal. I hung out with Finn and his friends, but I was constantly scanning the room for who would be my prey. Finn introduced me to a swimmer on his team, and I knew I'd found the right guy. His name was Adam, and he had a sweet face. He was kind and gave good conversation. Plus, he was flirting pretty hard with me. So, I turned on my nonexistent charm and flirted back. Eventually, he offered to walk me home. I lived less than a mile from campus at that time. I allowed it and asked him in when we got there. He came in and became quite shy compared to the flirtatious charmer at the party. I made him coffee, and we sat on the couch and talked. He was a decent guy, for which I was very glad, and hoped that would bode well for my intent. Eventually it became clear that he was too shy to kiss me, so I kissed him. We started making out and eventually clothing started to come off. He was very nice about everything. He asked permission every step of the way, before taking off my shirt or bra, all of it. Eventually, we were naked, and he asked me if I was sure. I nodded, but I never told him I was a virgin. It happened pretty quickly, and I didn't really have a hymen anymore. I guess running around the woods and climbing trees will take care of that early. Anyway, because of that he never knew it was my first time, and I never told him."

I take a break to see how Peeta is handling this information. I hadn't had the guts to look down on him during my diatribe. "So, were you ok after?"

"I thought I was, but in retrospect I wasn't. I thought that I could turn off my emotions and just perform the actions, but it's a lot harder to do that than I expected. I managed to remain stoic until he left, and then I cried for a while. He wasn't rough or mean. He was nice and tender, but I didn't feel anything for him and felt really bad for using him. He called me a few times and asked me out on dates, but I couldn't face him again."

"Well, at least he wasn't a jerk, but did you ever talk to the poor guy again?" Peeta asks. I'm a little surprised at his concern for the guy that took my virginity.

"Umm, eventually. He was Finn's friend, so I couldn't avoid him forever. I ran into him a few weeks later right after Thanksgiving break at one of Finn's parties. He approached me with a simple greeting. He was there with another girl. When she went to get another drink, he asked me what happened that night. He told me that he had liked me and hoped that we could've dated, but that I left him confused and a little hurt. I felt really bad, and I guess I had drank just enough to loosen my tongue. I told him that it was my first time, and that I simply hadn't handled it well. I apologized, but he was a little upset. He apologized to me saying he wouldn't have done it had he known. I laughed and flat out told him that's exactly why I didn't tell him. We came to a truce pretty quickly, and were friendly acquaintances from then on. So, I guess in the end it all worked out ok."

I look down at Peeta's beautiful face, my fingers still trailing through his hair. He's looking at me with what looks like sweetness, but as we look at each other his eyes grow a shade darker.

Peeta provides, "Sounds like it did work out in the end. That's good, but I think we have a bit of an issue here."

_What?_ _I knew I shouldn't have told him all that!_ "What do you mean?" I ask terrified that I've just given him every reason to dislike me. His serious look turns into a smirk.

"Well, I'm really glad you shared all of that with me. I know it wasn't easy to talk about. I know it wasn't easy for me, but I'm glad we did this. However, Ms. Everdeen…" _Uh oh! What's he thinking?_ Peeta rolls himself over with his head still in my lap.

"We've been laying here in towels talking about our sex lives, and it's kind of turned me on." He's now inching his hand toward where my towel overlaps itself over my thighs. I can't help but smirk back at him.

"So sorry, Mr. Mellark, if I have caused you any discomfort." I say in my most charming southern accent.

His hand pulls back the towel exposing my lower region to his stalking form. "I'm sure we can relieve this particular discomfort with a little effort." He runs his fingers up and down my slit teasingly. My anticipation already climbs with every pass. He wastes no time attacking me with his mouth. I'm instantly moaning, and sucking in as much air as I can to cope with the onslaught of sensations.

"Holy shit, Peeta!" I manage before my head falls back unable to focus. Moans and morphed versions of words is all I have to offer. The pleasure grows exponentially in a matter of minutes. My hand can only try to claw the sheets while the other is in his hair grabbing clumps at a time. I explode with screams of both pleasure and surprise. I don't think I've ever cum so hard so fast. I'm left fighting for breath and sanity. Before my coherence returns he is crawling up my body trailing kisses and licks quickly as he rises over me. I grab him by the nape of his neck and pull him down into a feverish kiss. He thrusts inside me, but holds there for just a moment looking at me. He looks so hungry, and that makes me even more so. He begins, his pace ferocious, possessive. It's almost like he's claiming me as his after hearing about another who'd had me. It's truly exhilarating. His constant pounding into me feel so fantastic. He cums hard, primal grunts and my name falling from his lips. I pull him down tight against me and hold him secure with both my arms and legs wrapped around him. I want to keep him as close as possible and never let this man go in this moment. His body pressed to mine, his weight, his scent all of it saturates my soul. Our breathing begins to regulate and I loosen my grip on him a little.

He lifts his head just enough to look at me, "Baby, we should definitely write thank you notes to our firsts because that was incredible."

I just laugh and tell him, "That was definitely incredible!" I pull him into another long kiss.

"How about we take a little nap?" he asks.

"Sounds like a plan. Someone wore me out!" We clean up snuggle in and it doesn't take long before we're both snoozing, satiated and serene.

* * *

**NOTE: As a side project, I'd like to collect "first-time" stories from some of you. I'm working on another project to aid in the "proper" sexual education of teenagers. I have a teenage daughter myself and want to make sure she's fully informed as well as others. I'm working with some psychologists and counselors on this, but it would be helpful to gather some new stories. If you'd like to share, please PM me.**

**Thank you!**

**~Embracer**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please accept my apology for the extremely delayed posting. There has been a tremendous amount of upheaval in my life recently. To make a long story short ("Too late!"), I lost my job and am hunting for a new one, my boyfriend of 6.5 yrs got transferred out of state for work and I only see him every other weekend now, and we moved. My daughter started high school and got a job. All of this has resulted in me with an extreme case of scatter-brained writing. I was finally able to sit and write more than a couple of sentences before being sidetracked. I hope you enjoy the next episode in this ongoing saga. Don't fret…I will attempt to update within a week. I know that's not super-fast but it's the best I can do these days.**

**I truly appreciate your ongoing support, and look forward to hearing your comments and suggestions.**

**Please let me know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to Collins!**

**CHAPTER 18**

**KATNISS POV**

The last few days have been…I can't even think of a word powerful enough to describe…maybe stupendous, staggering, spectacular, or stupefying. _Geez!_ No matter which word I try, it doesn't seem to be strong enough. Peeta and his damn mystical eyes, and intoxicating lips have completely beguiled me along with his sculptured shoulders and arms, down to his perfect manhood. I'm soaking wet just thinking about it. I'm glad I've taken to carrying an extra pair of panties with me since he ripped mine off the other day during our lunch rendezvous.

We've taken every opportunity we can find to be together. I can't seem to get enough of him. Maybe it's the newness of everything, not to mention he is the absolute best lover I've ever had. It's not just that, I guess I feel safe with him. His sweet and nurturing personality completely conflicts with the rough dominating personality he exhibits in the bedroom or wherever we wind up naked. It's exciting and it's got me lost under his spell.

It's Wednesday already and I have to have "the talk 2.0" with Prim tonight. I am not looking forward to it. I'm not even sure how to begin the conversation. I'm not one to go into details about sex with any ease whatsoever. I'm definitely not Johanna! I've spent the last hour of work just sitting here in a daze. I keep getting stuck replaying breakfast in bed with Peeta this morning, since Prim left at 8am to go to class. Peeta showed up about 15 minutes later with breakfast in hand.

_Snap out of it!_ _How many pairs of panties am I gonna need today?_ It's still only 4pm, and I have another hour before I can get out of here. Thank God I have an office, otherwise Johanna would be all over me right now making extremely crass comments and accusations. The last couple of days of her taunting have resulted in me locking myself away in my office.

I'm taking Prim to her favorite restaurant, a tapas bar downtime. It's kind of pricey, but it's where she wanted to go for her birthday this past year, so of course, I caved and took her. I figure this is also a special occasion. I've reserved a semi-private booth considering our conversation shouldn't be overheard by our fellow diners. I may need a glass of wine or two to get through tonight!

Apparently, Gale had the same idea. He and Peeta decided to tag team Rory. They're taking him to a sports bar and one of the men will sit at the bar while the other fields questions or gives advice at a table. If the other is needed he will be tagged in. Leave it to those guys to make some sort of game out of this whole thing. I was actually surprised that Gale was willing to participate, but then again I'm sure he didn't want to let Peeta show him up with his own brother. Either way, I'm still a little miffed that they have two against one and I am stuck alone! Oh well, I guess I just need to suck it up and do my job as Prim's guardian and make sure she is well prepared for anything life throws her way. As uncomfortable for me as it maybe, I'm actually glad I can do something for her that I was lucky enough to have. Without my Mom being really _there,_ I didn't really have anyone to talk to about any of this. Maybe she won't have the same issues I always had.

Ok, game time!

…..

I've been here for about 10 minutes now, and downed a half a glass of wine. Prim texted that she was running late, but the longer she delays the more nervous I'm getting. Finally, there she is. I wave at her and down the rest of my glass as she makes her way to the table.

"Sorry I was late," she says as she kisses my head hello.

"It's ok," I reply.

"So, what's going on? Is everything ok?"

My eyebrows scrunch in confusion, "Yea, everything's fine. Why?"

"Well, we usually eat at home or at some place…well…cheaper," she whispers the last part. "Also, you've downed an entire glass of wine already. So, what gives?"

"Let's just order and then I'll fill you in. It's nothing bad, so don't worry." I reply hoping she doesn't push at least until we dismiss the waitress. As if on cue, the waitress shows up right then.

We've ordered several tapas items to share; Spicy Shrimp, petite filet, seas scallops, and roasted garlic asparagus. She's eyeing me waiting for me to start. I'm stalling, not sure exactly how to start. My second glass of wine is filled, and I'm out of time.

I guess she gets tired of waiting, "Does this have anything to do with Gale and Peeta taking Rory out tonight?"

Yes, this I can work with, "Yes, actually. Peeta, Gale, and I wanted to make sure that you and Rory have all the information that you need to help you both make informed decisions in your relationship." _Wow, I can't believe all that came out of me so easily._

She eyes me with caution, "'Informed decisions'? Katniss, I've had sex ed."

"Prim, I know you know the basics, but I…we…just wondered if you have any other questions or concerns. I wanted to make sure you had an open forum to ask any of the questions you might have. I'll answer them as openly, honestly and factually as I can," I finish with another large gulp of wine.

Prim mulls around what I just said, and is deciding if she wants to go down this road. "Are you sure you can handle this, Katniss? I know you aren't very comfortable with talking about sex."

She's right, but I really want to try to be there for her in a way that no one was for me. "That's usually the case, and part of the reason for that is that I never had anyone to talk to me about it or give me an opportunity to ask questions. I don't want you to have the same issues as me. I can do this, for _you_!"

She gives me her shy sweet smile, "Okay, but if you don't want to answer something just say so."

I ignore her offer, and try to get this thing rolling. The wine has loosened my tongue, and my resolve is ironclad now to help. "So, you do have questions? What's the first question?"

She's chewing on her lip, and fiddling with her hands, "Does it really hurt the first time?"

I can't say I wasn't expecting that question. I take a deep breath to steady my emotions, and go with a more intellectual approach. "It all depends on how prepared you are, bottom line. A common misconception is that every virgin has a hymen. This is not necessarily the case. Active girls in sports, dance, etc. could've lost it during childhood. You've been dancing for a long time, and it's a 50/50 chance that you may have already broken yours without knowing it." I take a second to see how she's receiving this information.

"How do you know if you have a hymen?" she asks.

"I'm not really sure. I guess a doctor, a gynecologist, could probably tell you. I can make you an appointment with mine if you like."

"I'll think about it. What if I do have a hymen? Will it hurt then?" She asks with a little fear in her eyes.

I surprise myself by not hesitating. This is getting a little easier knowing she truly is curious. "It can hurt if you do have a hymen when the penis punctures it for the first time, but it's been likened to getting a shot. There's pressure at first and a stinging or burning sensation when it tears. However, this is said to be a fleeting pain which dissipates within a few seconds."

She's looking at me strangely, "'said to be'? Did you have a hymen your first time?"

I take another gulp of wine to hide my flush. Now we're getting a little personal. _You can do this, Katniss. It's what she needs._ "No, I must've lost mine climbing trees or during one of my many falls over the course of my youth. I have no idea when it happened, but it wasn't an obstacle my first time. That's not to say it was perfectly comfortable."

"Did it hurt you?"

"I wouldn't say it was pain. It was more like pressure, and it took a moment to get used to that. It went away pretty quickly." She looks contemplative, like she has another question.

She's about to speak when our waitress appears with our food. We accept our food, and she waits for the waitress to disappear before continuing, "Did you…enjoy it the first time? Did you…you know…?"

I laugh a little, "No, in most cases, you will not have an orgasm the first time you have sex. You may not have one for a while, at least not during intercourse. This takes me back to my first statement, preparation. If you are planning on having sex, you need to be physically prepared. You've heard of foreplay before?"

"Yes, but I haven't really done anything more than kissing and above the waist touching," she whispers as her cheeks flush scarlett.

Trying to rassure her, "It's ok, Prim. Foreplay can come in a lot of different forms. It can be words, kisses, touching, or fondling. It could be a combination of all of those. It's the most important thing when you are new to the…um…"sport". It will hurt more if you are not physically turned on. When I say physically turned on, I mean your body is responding to the stimulation your partner provides. He can stimulate you in a variety of ways."

"Like how?" Prim asks curiously.

"Well, you can be stimulated by your breasts, clitoris and your vaginal canal through oral sex or fondling or fingering." I can't believe I just said that in a restaurant while eating a scallop.

She finishes her bite of shrimp and asks, "How do you know when you're physically ready?"

I'm on a roll now. I'm shocked that this isn't as hard as I thought it would be. "You'll be wet...between your legs. Your body provides a natural lubricant. This is intended to aid in reducing friction against your vaginal walls. If you are not physically ready, the friction can cause painful tears in the flesh inside the vagina. This causes swelling and irritation, and most of all pain." _Huh, that almost sounded like I knew what I was talking about. Maybe I can do this._

"That sounds painful!" she squeaks.

"It is, but that's why it's so important to make sure you take your time and wait until you know you're completely physically ready as well as emotionally. Emotional preparedness is another subject all together. However, the two are linked in most women. You must be both emotionally and physically prepared to enjoy any portion of your first time."

"I'm not sure I'm ready yet. I wasn't lying when I told you that Rory and I weren't doing it yet. How do you know when you're ready to try it?" She asks.

I smile feeling reassured that the two of them are taking it slow. "Prim, you'll know when you're ready to cross all of the bridges that lead to sex. You don't have to cross them all at once, you know. Take the time to get familiar with each other and your bodies." She's flushed bright crimson again, and hiding behind her glass. A question occurs to me, but I'm not sure how to ask. "Prim, have you…do you…um, touch yourself?"

She gasps and stutters for a second, "I…um…well…"

"It's natural curiosity, Prim, and helps you become more familiar with your own body." I respond trying to encourage honesty.

"I've tried, but I don't think I'm doing it right." She gulps and opens and closes her mouth a couple of times before spitting out, "I've never made myself…you know?"

"You've never had an orgasm?" I ask, pretty sure I'm pinking up myself.

"No," she says shyly, and looks to me for some sort of solution.

I take a deep breath. This is not exactly the type of "instruction" I was expecting to give. How do you teach someone how to masturbate? How do _I_ explain this to my sister without being gross? _Oh well, here goes._ "It's ok, it's not easy to figure out at first. When you have tried, do you use your fingers? And, are you completely alone?"

"Yes, but I still worry about being heard or found," she isn't looking at me.

All of my hang-ups and my refusal to see her as a young woman instead of a child may have lead to her discomfort in her personal exploration. _Ugh!_ I don't want her to feel awkward, but it's kind of inevitable in this situation. I decide to go with blunt and direct. "Prim, when you're alone, if you're not completely comfortable it's not going to happen. You have to surrender yourself to the sensations. You'll have to close your eyes, and rely on feel. If you can figure out what kind of touch makes you feel the best, start with that and keep going. It could be a long process, but don't give up. There's nothing wrong with you." I lay my hand on top of hers and give it a squeeze. She peers up at me. "Most women have such a hard time getting out of their head long enough to enjoy how they're body is reacting. It's scary and we tend to overthink everything. Just know that there is nothing dirty or scandalous about exploring your own body. Besides, if we don't know what can please us, how are they supposed to figure it out?"

She giggles, and that makes me smile and laugh with her. We take a few bites of food in silence. The waitress comes by and refills our drinks, but I'll stick with water now. When she's gone, Prim asks, "When did you have your first orgasm? What did it feel like?"

I almost choke on my water, but regain my faculties blushing furiously, "well, I started touching myself for a while, but like you, I couldn't see what the big deal was. It felt good, but nothing mind blowing like I had heard."

"How old were you?"

"When I started touching myself?" I ask.

"Yea, and how long before you…were successful?" She asks, and looks as if she thinks I won't be able to talk openly.

I surprise both of us, "I was about 17 when I started touching myself. You know I wasn't one for dating in high school, but I would hear things. Plus, my body had changed and little things made me feel differently. For instance, when I was in the woods and climbed a tree, I would always sit on a branch for a while and rest. I was straddling a branch one day, and slid myself forward to reach something and was shocked by the feeling that friction gave me down below. It was like a little electric shock. So, I started by trying to recreate that feeling."

"So, I should learn to climb trees?" she jokes. We both giggle, but I continue.

"Not necessary, really. I would explore my body at night when you were asleep and it was nice but…. Anyway, a couple months later, I was taking a long hot bath, and started absentmindedly touching myself. I guess I was finally relaxed enough to focus on only that, and after a few minutes…voila! I finally knew what all the fuss was about."

Prim looks excited. I have to smile at her, when her smile goes south and she postulates, "What does it feel like?"

I ponder for a minute trying to figure out how to describe what an orgasm feels like. Finally, I respond, "Before it happens, it feels like your entire body is being wound tight, almost like a rubber band being wound too tightly or a wind up toy. Have you ever wrapped a rubber band around your finger too tightly? To the point where your finger is pulsing and feels like it's going to burst?" She nods. "well, it's kind of like that. Your body feels like it's going to explode, and when it finally does, it feels like…the sweetest release of pleasure, tension, stress. You know at New Years when they drop those balloons with the confetti in them? It's almost like that, when the balloon pops it kind of makes you jump at it's sharp noise but then there's the beautiful confetti that floats down all around you."

Prim nods excitedly, "Wow, Katniss, that was a really good description. I think I know what I can look forward to now. I guess I'm just scared it will change me. Once you found out how to…please yourself…did it become addicting? I know that boys can be very easily excited, but does it work that way for girls too?"

I have to laugh, and ask, "I take it you've been thinking about this a lot lately?" She nods. "I assume Rory is too? He's not pressuring you is he?"

She snaps, "No! He's not pressuring me at all, but it is harder for him to…relax…when we make out. It's kind of hard not to notice."

"Ok, ok. I just have to make sure, Prim. You are _the_ most important person in the world to me. I have to make sure you are safe." I implore her to understand. "I know I can be a bit overprotective with you, but you're all I have Prim."

She grabs my hand, and looks at me with those glassy doe eyes, "I know Katniss, but you've done well. You will have to start trusting me to know what the right thing to do is."

I nod, trying to choke back the tears threatening to fall. I suck in a deep breath, and continue, "I trust you, Prim. I just hope I'm helping you by giving you this information and not encouraging you to jump into anything."

Prim is smiling sweetly, "I have a fierce big sister, and I will take a page from your playbook and make sure that no lines are crossed unless I erase them myself!"

We both laugh, but when she's calmed, she whispers, "I think I'm in love with him."

My breath catches, and I stare at her with wide eyes. _Love_? _She's 19! What does she know about love? What do I know about love?_ "Prim, you've only been dating for a couple of months. It might be a little soon for that big of a commitment. Besides, how do you know?"

She looks at me with discerning eyes and smirks, "Are you asking me about me or for yourself?"

I'm taken aback by her tone, "Prim, I'm asking about you," I say sternly.

She continues to smirk, "I'm sure you are. Katniss, I feel like I can fly when we're together. When he kisses me, you know _really_ kisses me, it's like everything else melts away, and we are the only two people in the world. When I see his eyes, and the way he peers into my soul, I just know deep down that I want to be with him and only him. Besides, we've known each other for a really long time. We've had feelings for each other for quite a while now, but only made it official over the last couple of months since he finally got the nerve to kiss me."

I'm staring at my little sister, wise beyond her years, speaking about something this deep with such eloquence. She's left me speechless, partially due to some of the things she said, and how they resonate within me. All I could think of was my baker when she described Rory's kisses and his eyes. _Does that mean I'm in love with Peeta? How can that be? I've not known him long enough to feel that strongly. Besides, I didn't want to fall in love and have someone steal my sanity. What if I lose myself like my mother? What if something were to happen to him? What if…_

"Katniss!" Prim pulls me out of my disturbing thoughts. I snap back to reality, realizing that tears have pooled in my eyes. She's looking at me with desperation and concern. "Are you ok?"

I shake myself back to the moment, and wipe my eyes, and smile at her with honest admiration, "Prim, you're so grown up. You have become such a beautiful woman. I can't believe that my 'little duck' is now a swan. The way you spoke shows that you're mature enough to handle this situation on your own." She's tearing up now. "Not that I like it, mind you! You're still my ward, and I will kick his little scrawny ass if he steps one toe out of line."

She bursts out laughing, breaking the tension. We both laugh for a minute. Then she flips the switch. "Katniss, is that how you feel about Peeta? Are you in love with him?"

_Shit! Why did she have to ask so directly? I can't lie to her, but I'm not sure of my own feelings yet_. "I don't know. I've never been in love, Prim. I wouldn't know the first thing about real relationships or _love_ for that matter."

She sighs, "But, he makes you happy. I've never seen you this happy. Besides, the way he looks at you, it's like the sun rises and sets with you. I think he's in love with you."

_What?_ My breath hitches as my fear rises. _Is he in love with me? Why would he be? He could do so much better than the girl with a freight train full of baggage._ "I don't think so Prim."

"I do!" she proclaims, "Why does that scare you so much?" I don't answer her. I'm not sure what to say. "I know you're worried about turning into Mom."

When Prim says this, the tears simply fall. Silently a few tears escape my eyes before I can shake them off. She looks upon me with concern and understanding and maybe pity. "You're so much stronger than her, Katniss! She was weak." She sees I'm not convinced, and continues, "What would you do if I became depressed because of Rory?" I don't answer, but the fear that she would have to deal with something catastrophic like that terrifies me. "You would do everything in your power to make me better, and pull me out of the darkness. I will do the same for you, Katniss. Besides, we have Dad in both of us. He was the strongest man I have ever known!"

She's so smart. With her words, I snap back, shake off the tears, and square my shoulders. "You're right, Prim. I would never let you go the way Mom did. We do have Dad in us. I can only hope that I'm half as strong as him."

"You're stronger!" she smiles broadly.

"Ok, ok! Back to the subject at hand…"

"Oh no you don't!" she cuts me off. "I want to hear about Peeta!" She exclaims crossing her arms over her body in defiance. We have a stare down, but she's glaring at me as if she's not backing down until I spill to her. _God, she reminds me of Johanna right now!_

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I reluctantly concede.

"How does he make you feel?" She asks quietly.

I feel the smile creep up on me as I finger the rim of my water glass trying to decide how to answer. There's one word to describe how he makes me feel, "Safe."

"Safe?" She pushes for more of an explanation.

I roll my eyes at her, but can't get rid of the smile, "When I'm with him, I feel like no harm can come to me. I feel freedom and my fears seem less daunting." I look to see her reaction.

She's grinning like a Cheshire cat. I'm half expecting some snide remark like Johanna would give, but she says only, "That's amazing! Don't run from it, Katniss."

I smile and nod, but feel that tug of fear within me at what I've just admitted. It's time to get this dinner back on track. "Prim, do you have any other questions for me about Rory or sex or the body?"

She thinks about it for a minute, "I don't think so at the moment." She sips her drink, "Wait, I did want to know about birth control. I may not be quite ready yet for sex, but when it does happen, I want to be prepared."

I smile at her candor. "As I mentioned, I will set you up and appointment with the doctor and you can discuss all of your options with them. I would suggest you go the easiest route with the least amount of side effects. However, I am not a doctor, and birth control should be specific to your body. They need to check you out first."

"Ok…will you go with me?" She says looking at me through her eyelashes.

"Of course."

We finish our dinner and head back home. She said she feels like she needed a little more "education" and suggested we get some raunchy movies from the rental store as visual aids. I can't say I was expecting that, but it was kind of fun picking out the dirtiest ones. We get back to the apartment and make popcorn, movie theater butter for her and kettlecorn for me. We have soda, chocolate, and I have wine.

We start our marathon with _The Notebook_ and then _9½ Weeks_. Occasionally, she pauses the movie and asks specific questions. I answer which scenes are close to reality and which ones are so far fetched that she should never expect them. We laugh and cringe and flush when it gets steamy. Overall, it was a blast. Half way through _Y Tu Mama Tambien_ we're both fading fast. She startles awake when I poke her with my foot in her side. "Go to bed 'little duck'!"

She mumbles her response, but stands and stretches. Then, she comes to me and plops down next to me on the couch, and rests against me, "Thank you, Katniss…for being the best sister anyone could ever want. Tonight was great."

I squeeze her to me in a hug and kiss the top of her head. "Anytime, little duck."

She gets up and scratches her head as she makes her way to her room, "Goodnight. I love you."

I reply, "I love you too. Goodnight." With that her door closes.

I turn off the dvd and pick up the living room. It's actually only 12:30am. I wonder how the boys got along with Rory. Did their night go as well as ours? I can't help but smile and feel like we did the right thing. I feel much more comfortable now that Prim is equipped to decide for herself what she wants and when. She is so wise beyond her years and confident. I can't help but be a little jealous and wish I was the same at her age. Alas, I wasn't, but maybe I had a hand in helping her become the phenomenal woman she's turning into.

I wonder if the boys are done with Rory. Peeta's probably in bed already. I check my phone and see I had a missed text from him earlier asking me how it was going. I decide to respond even though I know he won't get it until morning.

It went much better than expected. How did things go

with Rory?

I think for a minute before sending him a second text.

All that talk about sex made me miss you immensely. Maybe we can have lunch and compare notes?

Maybe he'll wake up with a smile when he sees it. I lay myself down in bed content with how well it went and how much I love Prim. My thoughts drift for a moment to what she said about Peeta. I'm just replaying the conversation when my

phone buzzes. I look and it's from him. I wasn't expecting that.

He says: I missed you too. I don't think I can wait until lunch! J When is Prim's first class tomorrow?

I grin, and reply: not until 10:30. What do you suggest mastermind of secret rendezvous?

His reply is almost immediate: I'm not working in the morning. I'm closing tomorrow. I think you should come over here for at 9, and bring breakfast

Hmmm, bossy boy tonight. My insides twist a little. I kinda like it when he's a little dominant. As long as it doesn't come out in public. I reply simply: Yes Sir!

Now I can't wait for the most important meal of the day. I drift off thinking about what might be on the menu for that meal.

* * *

**Please let me know your thoughts. **

**Next up...Rory's talk with Peeta and Gale. I will not go into as much detail as I did with Prim, but if you have suggestions for the questions that Rory may have, please let me know. I have a daughter, but not a son!**

**Thanks again, **

**Embracer**


End file.
